


Fancy Your Chance

by BellaMorgan



Series: Chances [8]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: College Life, Domestic Fluff, Empty Nesters, F/M, Family living, Living Together, M/M, Moving On, Moving Out, community out reach, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan
Summary: Alec and Magnus are empty-nesters and finally home alone. What will they do with themselves now that their lives do not revolve around their children as their entire 22-year relationship has done? Magnus handles the situation in a far different manner than his husband, Alec.Current ages for reference: Alec (45), Magnus (50), Raphael (27), Stephen (27), Max (26), Cecily (20), and Anna (18). They have been married for 20 years.





	1. Empty-Nesters

**Chapter 1 Empty-Nesters**

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked from his spot, leaning against the door jamb. He had a hand on each side of the entry to Anna’s old room leaning forward to look at his husband who was sitting in the center of the now completely vacant room. 

Alec looked up from the stuffed bear he held in his hands, it was Cecily’s. He was in Anna’s room, sitting on the floor but holding onto Cecily’s bear. It was after seven on Sunday evening and he should have been getting ready for his work week, but here is was thinking over the past twenty years they spent in this house as they spent the last two days moving the girls into their college apartment. Cecily waited to leave the dorms until Anna was able to move into an apartment with her. Anna was joining Cecily at their dream school across the state, a three-hour drive away from home. Mount Pleasant, Michigan was the home to Central Michigan University and now their new home. 

“Alec-”

“My babies are gone.”

Magnus smiled and went into the room. He went to his knees in-between his husband’s bent legs, “They are just at college, we can see them any time we want. They aren’t that far.”

“It’s been a rough month.” Alec finally met Magnus’ eyes, pleading with him to understand his pain, “All of our babies are gone.”

“Raphael and Stephen are only twenty minutes away.”

“But Max is 615 miles away,” Alec complained with a whine and an edge to his voice. 

Magnus put his hands on either side of Alec’s face, “Ah babe, I know, but he could not say no to the best deal of his career. Twenty-six and already an intern at the Met is a once in a lifetime position. His art is amazing. He’s living in a great and safe area.”

“I know, but he’s so far.” Alec tried to smile; it was sad, but it was still a smile, “I would have killed him if he turned it down, I was angry at him for staying in Michigan for art school when he could have gone somewhere better, but it was his choice.”

“He did go to an outstanding school in Michigan. College of Creative Studies had an amazing program and he landed some amazing positions after school.” Magnus put both of his hands on Alec’s face to pull him in for a kiss, it was soft and quick. Just for a moments peace on Alec’s lips, “Raphael and Stephen have a lovely apartment and great careers. Our children are smart and doing amazing. We have nothing to worry about.”

“I know,” Alec whined, “But literally our house is empty.”

Magnus smirked, “We are turning this room into an office. Cecily’s room is already a spare room. Raphael’s room is a gym. Max’s room is a sort of storage. It’s not empty.”

“It’s empty of kids.”

“We are not having another baby. I’m old and so are you.”

“Hey, I’m only 45, I am not old.” Alec poked Magnus in the side, who began to laugh at him.

Magnus laughed, really laughed at him, “I love you, babe, I really love you. But our entire relationship from the start has been about babies and I’m looking forward to finally being childfree. We are not having another baby. You have always asked and I have always given in but not this time. It is finally our time.”

Alec finally got a smirk on his face, “No more babies?”

“No more babies.” 

Alec let out a deep, deep sigh, “Oh dear husband, whatever will we do with all of our free time.”

“I could think of a few things, but not here.” Magnus sat back on his heels and stood up, bringing Alec up with him by his hands. 

Magnus pulled on Alec until they were in the center of the hallway, their home was quiet which was very unusual for them and sort of eerie even to him, but he was going to make his husband come so hard and so loud neither of them would notice the quiet. This was something they hardly were able to accomplish unless they were on one of their solo trips which rarely happened as the kids got older and their schedules seemed to get more demanding. 

“Let’s make a bet.” Magnus grinned. 

Alec furrowed his brows, “A bet?”

“Yeah,” Magnus leaned in close, “I bet I can get you to scream my name before you come tonight.”

“Magnus.” Alec looked around then back to his husband. He didn’t know what he was looking for, but it seemed like instinct to see who was listening to them.

Magnus looked around, “What are you looking for? No one’s here. It’s you and me, baby, and I am going to make you feel amazing.”

Alec nodded, “It’s been weeks.” 

It HAD been weeks. They had been busy at work, packing up Max, moving Max out to New York, packing the girls, and then moving the girls across the state. It had been six long weeks since he and Magnus had been alone for some adult time or even felt like having sex after their long days at work and long nights helping their children. Raphael and Stephen came over to help with the packing, but they both had careers and couldn’t take large amounts of time off. Moving Max out to New York had been Alec and Magnus only. While Raphael and Stephen got to keep an eye on the girls if they needed something since Alec and Magnus choose to drive then stay out there for a week to get him settled. It was easy when Raphael and Stephen moved in together since it was just natural that after their first two years of school they got an apartment a few minutes between home and school and stay close to both them and Stephen’s family. They were always over for dinners. Even though Raphael had moved out over seven years ago, it didn’t hurt Alec until just then that he was actually gone.

Alec sighed and closed his eyes when he felt Magnus’ breath on his neck, he bent his head back at the sensation prickling his skin, “God, I want you.” He whispered out. He ran his hands up Magnus’ arms into his hair. Magnus’ black hair had since faded to a gray with black streaks few and far between, turning him into Alec’s very own silver fox which he used as a way of teasing his husband from time to time, “Fuck.” He hissed when he felt the burn of Magnus’ teeth biting into his sensitive skin. 

Magnus gripping his hands onto Alec’s hips and pulled him roughly against him, “Yes, fuck.” He whispered after releasing Alec’s skin, “-fuck.”

Alec pulled on Magnus’ hair to get him to look at him, “My silver fox, you going to take me now?”

“Right here. Right now.” He grinned, moving his hands around to squeeze the cheeks of Alec’s ass through his rough, old jeans. They were deep blue but faded over time and molded perfectly to Alec. 

That got a laugh out of him, “Fuck no.” Alec pulled away from Magnus and pulled on his hand after intertwining their fingers, “I did not spend all that money on that fancy ass bed to be fucked on a hallway floor. I’m a classy gay, you will fuck me in our fancy bed.” He contorted his voice a little for the desired effect and laugh.

Magnus couldn’t hold his laughter in, “You really need to stop reading all those books you’ve been hooked on lately.” He grinned at the same time. Alec’s co-worker had given him some gay romance novel and Alec fell straight off the deep end reading book after book. Magnus couldn’t really complain too much some of the moves Alec learned from the books were inventive and helped add some spice. 

“NO, never.” He grinned, he knew Magnus would never stop him from ever doing anything he wanted. He finished pulling Magnus into their room, but he felt a hand on him when he went to close their door. 

“Not tonight.” Magnus grinned, “Alec, I want to hear you echo off the halls.”

“You’re not joking?” Alec twisted around in Magnus’ arms.

Magnus softened his features with a sigh, “No,” he kissed him, “I want to know what this house can do.” 

“You’re such a freak.” Alec grinned, “Alright,” he pushed Magnus away from him, quickly pulling his shirt up and off, “Let’s see what we are working with here.”

Magnus pushed on his husband once Alec had bared his chest for him, “Oh my god, it’s been a long few weeks.”

“My poor deprived, silver fox.” Alec grinned, walking backward to the bed, using his hands to hoist himself up and to the center, but he didn’t get far when Magnus grabbed his ankles and pulled him back. 

Reaching for his belt, Magnus pulled Alec’s belt open, unzipping his pants to reveal the hint of red, “Oh Alec?” He grinned in question. 

Alec glanced down his body to see what Magnus was staring at, his red underwear. His brand new Andrew Christian’s that just came in the mail. Red had somehow become their color over time and he bought these with the purpose of edging Magnus, he had planned to show them off another time, a sexier time, but today was as good as any. He hadn’t even noticed what he put on after his shower earlier, “You like?”

Magnus grunted his response and continued his movements to Alec out of his jeans, “Oh,” He climbed back off the bed to standing in front of it, with Alec laid out before him in just his red jocks, “fuck.” He whispered and slowly began peeling his clothes from his body. 

Alec bent his arms at the elbow behind his head to enjoy the view of Magnus’ slow strip tease. He giggled when Magnus’ patience wore thin and he pulled his boxer briefs down at a hastier speed than the rest. Alec went to move his hands, he wanted to lend a hand to his husband, but Magnus just pointed at him, “Don’t.” Magnus grinned, “Don’t move.”

“And if I do?” Alec challenged, “You going to punish me?”

“Oh yes,” Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec’s right thigh, “I might have to tie you to the bed and just edge you all night.”

Alec’s grin shifted to a glare, “Edge me?”

Magnus laughed at his pout, kissing his other thigh, “Maybe I’ll edge you anyway.” He switched up his kiss again, “Get you nice and loud, yelling for me to let you come.” He finally got on the bed, placing his knees in between Alec’s spread legs, “Sounds like fun.”

“I hate you.” 

Alec shifted to move his hands, but Magnus was faster, laying down on top of him, bringing his mouth to Alec’s. He didn’t kiss Alec but got close enough to share the same breath, “What do you think? Bring you to the edge, just to draw It out for hours.” Alec shifted his hips up to get some friction, but Magnus was faster and pulled himself back out and out of reach, “Keep your hands where I can see them. And I’ll fuck you hard and fast.”

“Okay, power top.” Alec hissed, he gripped his own hair to keep from hissing more at Magnus and delaying your pleasure. That wouldn’t be enough for Alec, he released himself and pulled onto one of their pillows. He kept the pillow in death grip behind his head while Magnus kissed from his jaw down to his nipple; first his right then his left. Alec bucked up to get friction of any kind in the area he needed it most. 

Magnus felt Alec move and pulled back completely. He sat up on his knees and stared down at Alec, who was a sight to see. Naked except for his Andrew Christian red jock underwear withering in want. Magnus grinned at the power he held in his hand, at the same power Alec held over him if the roles were reversed and it was him lying under Alec.

“You are so sexy.” Magnus found himself whispering. 

Alec sighed, breathlessly, and limp on the bed. He was hard all over and on the edge of begging, but he knew that was that Magnus wanted from him, “I’m sorry what was that.” He finally got out through his gritted teeth, “My husband said something about echoing off the walls and that sounded like a whisper to me.”

Magnus tilted his head to the side with a grin, Alec just lit the fire in him, and they both knew it, “Oh yes,” he put a hand on Alec’s stomach just below his belly button and above his jock strap, “Let’s get my sexy husband to scream my name.”

Alec grinned and went to speak, but lost his voice to a moan with Magnus’ sudden movement south over his underwear, “Yes-” He let the word hang in the air. He eyes opened and glared at Magnus when he noticed that he wasn’t moving. Magnus was staring down at him with a wild smile and glint in his eyes, “Please?”

Magnus grinned and gave him, going under Alec’s new underwear and touching him; skin to skin. 

“Yes,” Alec hissed at the contact, finally getting what he wanted. 

Magnus leaned forward taking Alec in a bruising kiss while swiftly working his hand up and then back down his cock. He used Alec’s precum as the lube he needed to bring Alec even closer to the edge. 

“Stop. Stop. Stop.” Alec pulled back, jamming his head into his hands and the pillow he was still gripping, “I’m going to come.”

Magnus released him, “Same here.” He looked down their bodies to himself and he was vastly approaching the same release Alec was. He released Alec and reached over to the nightstand for their never-ending bottle of lube. Magnus wasn’t sure how but Alec always made sure it was never empty or even close to empty. 

“Let me take them off,” Alec spoke while bringing his hips up to rub against Magnus, who just shook his head. 

“Nope, they are so sexy,” Magnus moved, so he was on his knees between Alec’s legs which were now spread wide. He slowly began to rub Alec’s right thigh while working the lid on the bottle of lube, “I’m going to lose control while you are in these,” He ran a single finger around the edge of his underwear to prove his point. 

“Magnus, please,” Alec groaned. His skin was beginning to heat and become hypersensitive. 

“Yes, baby,” Magnus clicked the cap of the lube back into place with one hand while he used the other to run lube up and down his own cock, then moving on to pushing a thumb against Alec’s opening. Alec hissed in pleasure while Magnus moved his thumb in and out a few times before switching to his pointer finger, pumping a few more times, then adding his middle finger, and pumping more. Amping Alec up higher and higher. 

Alec couldn’t keep his hands by his head any longer and moved them down by his hips and gripped their bedspread until his knuckles were white, “Magnus-” His voice got louder this time, “Fuck me.”

Magnus laughed, “Yes, sir.” He positioned himself and removed his fingers to be able to move right in. It was swift and quick, Alec threw his head back with a moan to match Magnus’ groan. It was fast, but not rough. They might talk rough, but neither Magnus nor Alec were ever truly rough with one another in the bedroom. Once in a while, someone would leave nail marks or bite marks or hickeys, but nothing harsher than that. 

Alec moaned Magnus’ name, throwing his head back and exposing his neck. It was too tempting to Magnus who leaned forward to kiss Alec’s exposed neck and suck on the sensitive skin. He continued his thrusting to a steady tempo to draw out their pleasure. Magnus could feel Alec speaking, but the blood rushing through him was silencing out whatever he was saying. 

Alec hooked his feet around his husband’s ass to keep him close, making is thrusting going in shorting beats creating a rougher feel, “Fuck, yes, Magnus.” He continued to let loose and allow Magnus to drag him out. His hands came up then, wrapping around Magnus’ broad, sweat-slicked shoulders. 

Magnus sped up, sweat was dripping from his forehead, “I’m coming, I can’t wait.” Magnus sat up and pulled out of Alec to take himself in hand. Alec pulled himself out of his underwear, pushing the Andrew Christian’s aside to release himself and jerk himself. Magnus was quick to release himself off on top of Alec’s stomach and new underwear. Alec was seconds behind Magnus, shouting out his name as he came. 

Magnus released his hold on himself and placed his hands on Alec’s thighs to hold himself up. Smirking and staring down at the mess they made, “That will always be sexy.”

Alec arched a sleepy eyebrow, “These are brand new.” He whined. 

“I’ll buy you new ones.” Magnus leaned forwards for a quick kiss, careful to not lay in their mess, before getting out of bed to get a towel to clean up their mess. 

Alec leaned up on an elbow, watching Magnus retreat to their bathroom and then come back to him. He used a soft hand and a warm washcloth to clean him up. Magnus removed Alec’s underwear and threw them in the hamper with the wet washcloth before clicking off their bedroom light. 

Alec buried himself under their covers and held Magnus’ side up until he was able to get in with him. Alec let me lay down for just a moment before tucking himself under Magnus’ chin, “That was fucking hot.”

“What other colors did you buy?”

Alec laughed, “You are just going to have to wait and see.”

“Or I could look.” Magnus grinned into the dark. 

Alec laughed and poked his side, “I didn’t leave them in the dresser. I’m smarter than that.”

“Alec!” Magnus shifted in their bed, he made a move to look at him, but Alec bunkered down so Magnus couldn’t move. 

“Nope, they are hidden. You will get to meet them one at a time. Today’s was an accident.” He sighed and snuggled deeper into his husband, “I have many, many more.” 

Magnus didn’t respond because Alec’s voice got quieter and quieter with each word until he was sleeping. He just continued to grin and made a small movement to kiss Alec on the top of his head. Out of both of them, he knew this adjustment was going to be harder on Alec than him, but he would do everything in his power to help his husband.


	2. Adjustments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are used to morning updates but I'm a terrible morning person (I MEAN HORRIBLE lol) and between school and work, it's just impossible this time around so updates will now be after work. Thank you for all the positive feedback, it is lovely to be posting again. I hope you continue to enjoy the chapters to come! -BM
> 
> Ps. Michigan is currently in another polar vortex... I'm frozen... someone send some heat!

**Chapter 2 - Adjustments**

“Boy do you look sad.” Carol gave Alec a small smile from her seat across the table. She had long since retired from the office work but, she made sure she and Alec met up once a month for lunch or dinner. Alec had mentioned in his last email about Magnus having to work a case so she invited him for dinner on a night when her husband also had a project due, “Shouldn’t you be happy for husband solo time?”

“To be honest, it’s strange.” Alec looked up from his starter salad.

“Strange?”

“The house is too quiet. Magnus is working a lot more. So between five and almost seven or eight, I’m alone and it’s weird. I’m so used to noise. Different music, and talking, and running around, and everything. Now, it’s just me and the TV background or music.”

Carol smiled at her former boss, “You get used to it. It’s only been a week. You went from raising siblings to raising kids, you’ve never been alone. You and Magnus will figure it out.”

“Magnus doesn’t have a problem with it.” Alec set his fork down, he wasn’t really a salad person, to begin with. “He had years of being in an empty apartment before Raphael was born, he only moved in with his ex-wife when she got pregnant. He keeps saying I’ll get used to it as well. He also said no more babies as if I would ask for another one.”

“You asked?” Carol’s eyes bugged out of her head.

“No,” Alec frowned, “Don’t tell Magnus, but I’m too old for another baby, I’ve had enough of diapers and bottles. Besides, I take care of enough teens at the center.”

“Have you thought of leaving the company and just working at the center full time? You guys are pretty set.”

“No, we promised the kids we would pay for school if they got the grades. I still need my full salary along with Magnus’ to afford both Anna and Cecily being in a top school. We wouldn’t if I didn’t go back to school but my two years took a bit out of our savings.”

“They each got a scholarship didn’t they?”

Alec nodded, sipping his water, “Each of our kids got a little to each of their schools to help out, Max and Stephen got the full rides.”

Carol got a giant smile on her face, “I had dinner with Raphael and Stephen last night. Those boys are so sweet to me.”

Two years ago Carol slipped on some ice and broke her hip, she needed a little extra help. Raphael and Stephen’s old apartment complex was only a few miles up the road from her house and offered to step up and help. They shoveled her walkways, drove her around, and helped with food. That grew their bond beyond mere friendship and Carol took the boys in as her own and they now had family dinners. Alec was so proud of his boys and the bonds they shared with Carol and her husband. Sometimes he would think back and it would amaze him at the start they had to their relationship and now they were here a family. She was like a grandmother to his kids and a mother to him. Neither he nor Magnus had any living parents that their children would ever meet and Carol would forever be their children’s grandmother. 

“They are amazing boys. I’m so proud of my children. I just miss them. I’m a terrible empty-nester.” Alec frowned towards the end of his statement.

“Awe, honey,” Carol grinned, “it's okay, we all get that way in the beginning. I promise it will get better. I think you need a hobby.”

“Huh?”

They both leaned back when the waiter came with their tray of food, be picked up Carol’s salad plate and replaced it with her burger and fired, then did the same with Alec’s. He looked them both over, “Everything look okay?” They both nodded. The waiter smirked at Alec, “If you’re looking for a great hobby you can come out to Commons in the Comminute on Tuesday nights, book club.” He smiled with a final wink and left them to their food. 

“I told you, he was flirting with you.”

Alec flipped up his black wedding ring at Carol, “Too bad.”

Carol just laughed and dug into her food. 

Alec did the same for a few fries, “Magnus and I have been married for twenty years.”

“I’ve been married for over fifty years.” Carol commented back, “You and Magnus are like my husband and me, forever.” 

“Yeah, we are disgustingly sweet-” Alec squealed in a sing-song voice, “-and forever.” Then he laughed, “I still can’t believe I broke up with Magnus after our first date over the stupidest reason. Thank god he’s the smart one and didn’t give up right away.” 

“You two would have found each other, like fate.” She never stopped eating while Alec kept pausing. 

“He’s made me a better person.” Alec sighed a content sigh while going for his food.

Carol gave him a wicked smirk, “Just think of all the crazy loud sex you can finally have now that all the kids are gone.”

Alec coughed at the same time the waiter spoke, “Oh, should I come back?”

“Sorry, dear, I didn’t see you there. My comment was terribly inappropriate.” Carol smirked. 

Alec knew she was lying through her pearly white teeth, but he didn’t say anything. 

“My adopted son here’s last child finally moved out of the house. He and his husband are finally empty-nesters,” Carol reached out and took a firm grasp on the waiter’s wrist, effectively holding him in place at their table. She was having her fun and he wasn’t going to be dismissed until she was done with him, “You see they both had children from previous relationships and they have never been without children, so they have always been forced to be quiet lovers-”

“Carol!” Alec hissed her name, the red tint covering his skin. Magnus would have been proud of her. 

“So I was just stating they could be as loud as they want.” She smirked, “It’s nice that you flirted with my dear son, and I’ll give you a nice tip for being nice, but he’s taken so the flirting and side eye-glazing can stop.” She dropped her smirk, “I’ve seen you staring at him the entire night at that mirror behind the bar and it’s been very distracting.” She let go of his wrist and he paled at her comments. 

Alec seemed to sit up straight then, he turned around and sure enough, there was a tilted mirror behind the bar that showed the entrance of the kitchen and the waiter’s station, “We’re good here.” He commented, “Thank you.” 

The waiter walked off. 

“You knew he was flirting because you could see him checking me out.” Alec pointed at her. 

“Guilty.” She raised her eyebrows, “You are beautiful for a young man.”

Alec leaned back in his booth, he had always been told he aged well with his silver streaks intermixing with his black hair nicely. 

…

Alec smirked at Magnus when he came in and spotted him laid out on the couch with his reading glasses on. His sweats were riding low on his hips and his shirt had risen slightly. Magnus had a pen in his hand that laid across his stomach with papers in front of his face. He was also so deep in thought he didn’t even look up when Alec came in the door, so he gently shut the door, and removed his shoes. He crept over to him and grabbed the top of the papers to flatten them, “Hey.”

“Hey.” Magnus’ voice was husky and hazy. He released the papers when Alec tugged at them. 

Alec placed them on the coffee table along with the pen. He climbed over Magnus and laid himself down over the long frame of his husband, “Hhmm, this is nice.” He hummed softly against Magnus’ chest.

Magnus’ arms encircled around Alec, “This is very nice. Have a good dinner?”

Alec laughed, “Carol always makes things interesting.”

“Why do you say that?” He was glad Alec had that bond with Carol, but he was sad he missed this dinner. 

Alec shifted to rest his elbow on the couch to the side of Magnus’ head to be able to look down at Magnus, “Apparently, the waiter was flirting and checking me out. I had no clue so finally on one trip over she started talking about how our home was childless we could have loud sex if we wanted. Then she grabbed onto the waiter’s wrist and went into detail about how ‘me and my husband’ are finally empty-nesters and it went on from there.” Alec sighed, “I had no clue he was even flirting with me.” Alec shook his head. 

Magnus smiled. He pulled on the back of Alec’s head bringing him down for a soft kiss, “My husband is very sexy and Carol is not wrong, we can do whatever we please.” Magnus’ stomach chose that moment to grumble. 

Alec laughed and kissed his husband, “Yeah, let’s start by getting you some food. What did you eat for dinner?” When Magnus didn’t answer, Alec frowned, “Did you eat dinner?”

Magnus smiled, “I’ll make myself a sandwich in a bit. I need to clean up my work stuff. You should go change.” Pulling back just enough to see his eyes.

Alec sighed, “You work too hard.” He shifted his knees on either side of Magnus’ legs, straddling him, and using his hands to push himself up. Magnus followed him up, rest on his elbows. “Why don’t I make you a sandwich while you clean this crap up? Then you can assist in removing my clothes for bed.”

Magnus smirked, “I like that plan better.”

“How about a little preview?” Alec shifted his hands, crossing them at his waist, and lifting; pulling his t-shirt up and over his head. He threw it down at Magnus’ chest, “Don’t forget to properly save your work and power down your laptop.” He smirked while pointing to Magnus’ work laptop that was sitting on the edge of the coffee table. He rolled his ass over Magnus’ already hard cock before standing up and heading to the kitchen to quickly make Magnus his favorite turkey and provolone cheese on toasted honey wheat bread sandwich. He liked just a touch of spicy brown mustard and mayo. 

He plated the sandwich and placed it on the table when he felt the heat of Magnus on his back, “I can’t wait.” Magnus grabbed his arm and twisted him around. 

Alec pushed him, “Yes, you can.” He laughed at the look on his husband’s face, “Eat.” He pointed over his shoulder, “Lock up, lights out, and meet me upstairs. I’ll be the naked one in the shower.” Alec gave Magnus a peck on his cheek. 

…

It was much later, the rest of the world was asleep including his husband, but Alec was up. He was sitting up against their headboard just watching Magnus sleep with his soft little snores and his gentle movements. There were a lot of things that Alec couldn’t seem to ever do since having kids and sleeping all night was one of them. Max ruined him. He sighed and shifted out of bed as gently as he could, he didn’t want to risk waking Magnus up. 

Their dynamic had changed over the years, but never their love. Alec just didn’t know what to do with himself. He pulled a hoodie on as he made his way to the kitchen if he couldn’t sleep naturally then maybe he could maybe he could get some tea to calm him down. Poor little Anna had developed anxiety in high school that kept her from sleeping and they found that certain teas helped, so they always kept them on hand for her. She had to cut all pop and as much fake sugar as possible. He sent her to their new apartment with an entire banker’s box filled with all her favorites. Cecily hugged Anna tight and complained about having no room in their kitchen, letting her sister know she was just joking. Magnus just pointed at Cecily and shook his head while Alec went to town unboxing as if Cecily said nothing. 

They were a very blessed family that their children all got along well together. They had their moments, they always did, but they always came back strong together. They were the typical ‘I can pick on my sibling, but you better not even try’ type of siblings. And pick on each other they did. Max and Cecily were the biggest pair. Max and Raphael were still best friends as were Anna and Cecily. Raphael was the best big brother to both and Max tried his hardest. Their relationships all improved greatly over the last few years. When Anna’s anxiety got so bad she didn’t leave the house except for going to school it was Max, Raphael, and Cecily that got her out. That episode was how they learned that Anna could write and she wanted to write. They took a siblings day trip across the state and Anna came home with a smile on her face for the first time in a month. She launched herself onto their bed at almost ten at night when they finally returned to announce she wanted to be a writer and nothing was going to stop her. 

“Alec?” 

Alec had turned from his spot at the kitchen table, “Hey,” he smiled, “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Magnus shook his head, heading over to sit with him, pulling a chair over close so he could snuggle close, “I woke up and your side was cold.”

Alec focused on the clock across the room on the stove, he had been down there for almost an hour thinking of the kids and he didn’t know it. Didn’t realize it, “Sorry, couldn’t sleep.”

“You okay?” Magnus sighed, burying his face in Alec’s neck, breathing him in. 

“Yeah, I came down for tea and got distracted by my thoughts.” 

Magnus sniffed the air, “Anna?” He knew that peppermint blend of spices anywhere. 

“And the others,” Alec leaned his head on Magnus’, “But yes I was thinking back to the day that Anna came home wanted to be a writer and nothing has held her back since.”

Magnus shifted closer to Alec, “We have good kids.” He yawned into Alec’s neck, ending his yawn with a small kiss to Alec’s warm skin, “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Uhm,” Alec hummed, “We make a great pair.” 

“Raphael and Stephen are all settled in if only they would make an honest man out of each other.” Magnus kept his voice at a whisper, “Then we get Max a girlfriend. And the girls can stay single forever.” He ended. 

Alec laughed, “Raphael and Stephen are living on their own time. Can you believe they had been together for ten years with only one break in the middle?” Alec felt Magnus shake his head without speaking, “They are good for each other. Set each upright. Now we need Max to settle down.”

“He’s never going to.” Magnus grinned, “He rallies against the system.” His voice hushed, “He’s happy playing the scene.”

Alec shook his head, “He needs to stop sleeping around so much, I worry about him.”

“You’re not even supposed to know he sleeps around.” Magnus kissed his neck again, “Max would kill Raphael if he knew him and Stephen got caught talking about him.” 

That was a conversation none of them ever wanted to relive again. Alec knew Max did his part to date around without actually settling down, but he didn’t enjoy listening to Raphael and Stephen confirm either in such detail. He overheard them speaking about Max and then froze in place and couldn’t stop himself from listening in to everything, every little detail. Details no father should ever overhear, but that didn’t stop Alec. Magnus got on his case and Raphael and Stephen never, to this day, knew him and Alec overheard. 

“Baby, let’s go to bed, it’s warm up there.” Magnus moaned against Alec’s neck, “I want to snuggle all of you and I can’t do that in these chairs.”

Alec nodded, his tea had gone cold anyway. “Let’s go.”


	3. Magnus Bane, the Workaholic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! - BM

**Chapter 3 – Magnus Bane, the Workaholic**

“Mr. Lightwood-Bane, your husband is here to see you.” 

Alec looked up from his computer with his desk phone tucked in his ear, he was on hold with a client, but he blinked up at Grace when she shocked him with her announcement, “You can bring him in.” He wasn’t talking about anything special just needed a due date ironed out, nothing Magnus couldn’t hear. 

The phone clicked over as Grace stepped back, “Oh, yes sir, I’m still here.” He grinned up at Magnus who came in and clicked his door shut, he also noticed Magnus took extra care to click the door lock into place. Alec glanced back at his computer calendar, “I spoke to our team and two weeks is completely doable. However, I would like to do a status check in another week to verify we are on the correct path.” Alec paused, then began clicking on his keyboard with his phone still tucked between his shoulder and cheek, “I will send out a calendar invite in a moment as a reminder that we are due for another phone call-” Alec looked up, by mistake and paused. 

Magnus had his suit jacket off and hanging over the back of one of Alec’s conference chairs along with his red tie, he was working on the buttons at his wrist. 

Alec’s eyes widened at the sight of his husband, Magnus moved on to rolling up his sleeves. His brain clicked over that his client was speaking to him, “Ah, yes sir.” Alec glared down at his phone, wishing for his client to shut the hell up, and he loved his clients, “We are all set, sir. Thank you, and have a wonderful day.” He paused with a nod and hung up his phone. 

Alec stood up, loosening his tie as he went, “What is all this about?”

“I finished with court early and figure I would pick you up for dinner.” Magnus grinned, finishing up with his other sleeve. 

Alec made his way over and got his hands on Magnus. He ran a single finger between the sleeve of his shirt and his skin, “A date?”

Magnus grinned, “Yep,” He wrapped his arms around Alec’s back, pulling him flush against him while leaning back against his head conference chair, “-just like a date.” Magnus swooped in to steal a quick kiss, “A date with a very happy ending.”

“Awe babe,” Alec swooned a little in his arms, “Where are you taking me?”

“This place up the road. Someplace my co-worker mentioned. Expensive-” Magnus gave him a kiss. “-fancy-” Another kiss. “-cozy-” And another kiss.

Alec grinned and leaned back, pushing his hips into Magnus, “Stop.” He pulled all the way back from his husband, going as far as to move a few steps back and out of arms reach, “None of that.”

“Are you almost done for the day?” Magnus gave up, he knew there was no winning this fight. 

Alec looked back at his desk, giving himself a mental shake to get back onto work, “I have a few things to finish up. Since its Friday I can’t leave them.” 

“Can I stay?” Magnus pointed over to the couch Alec still had in the corner of his office when Alec nodded, he made his way over taking out his phone as he went. 

Alec went to his door, unlocking it, and speaking with Grace for a moment before heading back to his desk to quickly begin typing away at his computer. 

Magnus looked up and just watched him. Alec had put a pair of readers on. It took every ounce of strength Magnus had not to go over to his desk and kiss him all over again, but they were at Alec’s work and his door was unlocked. He was shaken from his thoughts by the knock at the door. 

“Sir?”

Alec looked up, “Decker, come in.” He took off his readers and set them down, “Two weeks is your window and I owe an update in a week.” He noticed Decker look over at Magnus and Magnus give him a slight wave before looking down to his phone, “That’s my husband, Magnus.”

“Hello,” Decker smiled, “-Magnus.” He drew out Magnus’ name as if he as testing it out on his lips, to see how it tasted. He looked at Magnus, who was still looking down at his phone.

Alec frowned, “Are you listening to me?”

“Sorry, yes?” Decker glanced back at his boss.

Alec rolled his eyes, “Two weeks for the Anderson account. But I need an update in one. I want a solid update in one week. Do you understand?” He stood up and picked up the client file from the edge of his desk. He handed Decker the file, “I know this has been your baby, but there is no reason for it to fall behind the way it did. Now is the time to make it shine. See Grace about a sit down on Wednesday for thirty minutes.” Alec nodded towards the door, effectively ending their conversation.

Decker nodded. He glanced back at Magnus who didn’t look back up at him. He sighed and left his boss’ office. 

Magnus looked up to Alec when Decker was gone with a lifted eyebrow, “Awkward.”

“He finds you attractive.” Alec stated looking back at his computer, “He’s hardly the first guy to openly check you out in front of me. I’m not even shocked anymore.”

Magnus shrugged, “He was a little brazen to check out the boss’ husband in front of the boss, though.”

“Decker’s an idiot.” Grace singsonged her way into the office, she handed a small piece of paper to Alec, “Mr. Kane called, but no rush, he said to call him back on Monday some time.” She grinned back at Magnus with a wink, “It might have been my suggestion that you were already out the door to a romantic dinner with your husband.” She laughed when Magnus blew her a kiss, “Also, I’m headed out so don’t stay much longer. There is no buffer between the world and your office.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you.” He took the slip and put it on his monitor as a reminder to make his call. “I’ve got one more email and I’m done.”

Magnus just watched Alec with a smile, it was truly amazing to watch Alec in his world. Both here and at the center. Alec getting his Master’s degree to further help the kids at the center really put him in his element there and coming to this company, even without ever moving up really put him in his element here. Alec was beyond happy at work and never complained which made Magnus happy. Magnus was a partner at the law firm, which was more demanding but something he always dreamed of during his time at law school. They were both in their dream spots within their careers. 

“Magnus?”

He shook his head slightly to focus on Alec, “Yeah?”

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, I was just-“ but he stopped himself for a second for a breathe, “-just thinking about amazing you are.” He smirked, “I know it’s been hard without the kids around all the time like we’ve known for the last twenty-seven years, but you are amazing and we will find our way as a couple without kids to guide us.”

Alec took his glasses off and came over to Magnus, choose to sit in front of Magnus on his crossed legs, “Thank you for saying that. I love you.” Alec leaned forward giving Magnus a gentle kiss on the lips, “It’s a transition that’s for sure. My entire adult life has been children. I took Max home at nineteen. College went from being fun to survival for my siblings after my parent’s death to survival for my son. I needed a good job, good money. I had to keep the house, pay the bills, put food on the table, and it’s been that way since I was eighteen. Then it got the kids here and there. I wouldn’t change it but now-” He just stopped, he didn’t know how to finish his thoughts.

“And now there’s no need for all that rushing and you don’t know how to stop.” Magnus finished his thoughts, “It’s sudden.”

“Yeah,” Alec nodded, “You seem so calm.” 

“Alec, you have always taken on more of the day to day role of the house whereas I always seemed to work harder at the law firm, we sort of just went naturally into those roles. I never missed any parenting events, but I did miss family dinners, and you never did. It was never the same rush for me that it was for you. It was just the natural order of things.” Magnus leaned in to run his hands through Alec’s hair, calming them both, “I miss the kids. The house doesn’t feel the same with them all gone, but you feel it differently than I do.”

Alec leaned his head sideways into the palm of his husband’s hand. 

“I won my case today.” Magnus whispered, “I was going to tell you at dinner, but I think I would rather go home with you and pick up something along the way. Get cozy on the couch and just hold you. I feel more like being able to touch you as much as I want.”

Alec smiled, “I’ll never say no to Chinese on the couch with snuggling.” 

Magnus laughed, he knew it was going to be Chinese. He groaned when his phone went off. He knew it was his work phone because the ring was muffled and coming from his briefcase, “Damn.” He reached for it even as Alec tried, halfheartedly, to hold him back, “Hello?” He internally groaned while looking at Alec who frowned but let him take his call. He watched as Alec stood up and went back to his desk. He shifted his papers to clean them up and turn his computer off while Magnus listened to his co-partner speak to him about the case they just won, or so they thought. The conversation ended with he needed to go back into the office to sign off on some paperwork. 

Alec had his things packed up by the time Magnus was off the phone, “It’s just paperwork.”

“I know how long that takes.” Alec signed, “I took out something for dinner anyway, so I’ll just go home and cook. Leftovers will be in the fridge.”

“Alec-”

“It’s fine, Magnus, you said it yourself. You worked harder at the law firm and I naturally took over at home.” Alec sighed, he tried to keep his tone light, lighter then he felt. 

“Get Chinese, it’s your favorite. I’ll be home shortly, my office is on the way home, it will be quick.” Magnus stepped up behind Alec and put his hands on Alec’s hips to pull him close. He kissed the back of his neck then moved to kiss just behind his ear, “Then we will watch a movie on the couch and snuggle just like we said.”

Alec nodded, “Okay, I have to finish with my desk anyway.” He sighed into another kiss, the warm press of Magnus’ lips, “You know how I like a clean desk for the weekend.”

“Oh, I know baby.” Magnus whispered, “I will see you soon.” He twisted on Alec’s hips to get a goodbye kiss before stepping back to gather his things and leaving.

…

Alec smiled at the kids giggling with their feet hanging off the stage, kicking around once in a while hitting the stage. It was a small group of three students, who Alec had gotten together as his mission project for the last three months. They were three students from different high schools, all transgender, and all shy. They wouldn’t speak to anyone in the beginning, but slowly after acknowledging their shared experiences, Alec got them to be thick as thieves. It was his most significant accomplishment in the last few months. 

Tanner formerly Theresa, Michael formerly Michelle, and Justine formerly Justine; all had started hormone therapy and started dressing in the gender roles they felt in their inner souls.

“You are amazing.”

Alec smirked at the voice behind him, “I know.”

“And humble too.” Kyle laughed, “You do great work with these kids.” He took a seat in the plastic chairs next to him, “-but I don’t normally see you here on Saturdays. You are a strictly Friday and Monday night counselor if I remember correctly.”

“Yes, that was because I worked a job outside of here and I had four children of my own. Now, all my children are grown and out of the house. I still have my work, but I have extra time.”

Kyle nodded, “Don’t want to spend the extra time with your husband?”

“He’s working.” Alec answered, quickly and quietly, “Besides, not all of us have the joy of working with our husbands.” He nodded his head in the direction of Kyle’s husband George. George was the medical doctor for the center and one of the few permanent staff members. Kyle and Alec were paid part-time as counselors, as they only did one or two days a week or as needed if something came up. They each had master’s in psychology and their certificates to be able to help the kids healthily. The original staff members who Alec worked with had since moved on and it was like a whole new center since he first brought Raphael here almost ten years ago. Alec still held a higher position then Kyle with all the office duties he also did every Monday after work, that was outside of his seeing the kids and his seniority of being there the longest.

“I guess being a lawyer never stops, even on weekends.”

“Or weeknights.” Alec groaned, he and Kyle hardly worked the same shifts, but they knew each other well since starting to know each other over a year ago when he and Dr. George came on.

“Ouch.” 

“He shows up at my office last night offering a fancy dinner then changes his mind to dinner on the couch and snuggling, which come on, who would say no to a good snuggle with their sexy husband.” Alec sighed, a sad, happy sigh.

“No one,” Kyle said, but he doubted Alec heard him. 

“But then work called. Magnus said it was just paperwork.” Alec sighed, this time purely sad, he wasn’t sure he should be talking to Kyle, but technically Kyle was a counselor and would know what to do, “Said he would stop by the office on the way back to the house, sign the paperwork, and meet me at home. By the time I made it home and ordered the food it would be good.” He stopped and just crossed his arms. 

“I take it that’s not what happened.”

“I ordered Chinese, picked out a movie, and ate dinner while watching the movie by myself.” Alec answered, “He called right before the food arrived, there was an ‘error’ on the paperwork they needed to work out and he needed to fix it. His food went to the fridge and I spent another night alone. In an empty house.” He uncrossed his arms to fidget in his chair, keeping his eyes on the kids on the stage, “He made it home just as I was getting into bed, apologized, and tried to make a few moves before I shut him down. I was honestly too tired. It was a long week at work and, okay, I was annoyed. Then he apologized some more this morning when he dressed for the office. I had nothing to do so I came here. I knew the kids would be here and since I missed last night, I wanted to check in.”

Kyle gave Alec a pitying, sad look, “Well the field trip was fun. The art was really cool and they seemed to enjoy the bookstore and the boba tea shop the best.” Kyle had taken a few of the kids down to Ferndale for a small street fair they had since it was a small showing. 

“I wanted to see it myself, but Ferndale and me as a high schooler didn’t mix well.” Alec sighed, “He’s working so much. I think I need a hobby. I’m going to get so annoyed at my husband. I’m going to throw him out and find a new one.”

Kyle laughed, louder than he meant to and caused a few people to look over including his husband as it echoed off the walls, “You throw Magnus out, yeah right!” 

“I know.” Alec whined, “It would never happen, but something has to give. I can’t take this. I went from married with kids to nothing overnight it seems. Magnus is working nonstop. He knows it’s getting to me and yet won’t stop. I mean I can’t really blame him, he always worked this hard, it was just easier to no notice when I was so overbooked with one activity after another.” 

“Are you a hundred percent sure he knows?”

“I’ve been turning down sex.” Alec responded as if that was the only answer that mattered, then he laughed, “Honestly, he knew it annoyed me last night, but your right I’m not sure if he knows that it’s been annoying me all along.”

Kyle nodded, “You know what I’m going to say next.” 

Alec rolled his eyes. They were both counselors after all and Alec would say the same thing to anyone else, “Yep,” he groaned, his phone buzzed, “I’ll talk to him.” _Magnus._ “I gotta take this.” He stood up and answered, “Hey.”

_“Hey, where are you?” Magnus asked._

“At the center.” Alec kept his eyes on the small group at the stage, “I figured since I missed last night and I had nothing to do. I could come to see my other kids.”

_“Oh, I just got home, and you were gone.” Magnus responded._

“If you’re finished with work, I can head home. I’ve been here all morning and I’ve already completed my session with my kids.” He was hopeful, and he knew he sounded it.

_“I am. I even turned my work phone off.”_

Alec smiled, he heard the grin loud and clear through the phone, “Give me a few and I’ll head out.” He went to click the end call button when Magnus’ voice called out to him.

_“Alec!”_

“Yeah?” He paused.

_“I love you.”_

Alec couldn’t stop the huge smile from awaking on his face, “I love you too, babe.” He ended the call with that and went for his things, waving goodbye to Kyle than to the kids. 

Alec blushed a little, feeling instantly wrong for a moment for his comment of throwing Magnus out, he knew they were just doing the best they could. They just needed to find their place again, it was just taking longer than Alec thought it would. He also needed to sit down and really talk to Magnus about his working habits, maybe he had not been clear on how upset he was last night.


	4. News

**Chapter 4 – News**

“Dad,” Raphael called from the front door as he closed it behind him and Stephen, “Dad?” 

Stephen was already slipping his shoes from his feet.

Alec came down the stairs in sweats, a t-shirt, and a mopey mess for hair with an odd blissful look on his face. Raphael arched a perfect brow at Stephen then looked back at the stairs, Alec caught the look and frowned, “Magnus isn’t coming down from there.”

“Really?” Stephen looked Alec up and down, “Cause it looks like sex-” He stopped himself from pointing out that Alec looked like he just had sex. Stephen didn’t really want to be the one to say it, but he knew him and Raphael were both thinking it.

“Did you see your father’s car in the driveway?” Alec asked with a hint of something to his tone, “I was taking a nap. What the hell is wrong with you two?”

“It’s a Saturday afternoon.” Raphael pointed out, “No one’s judging.” He wasn’t sure, but he thought his dad sounded sad or in pain.

“Just you two apparently.” Alec frowned. 

Magnus choose that moment to walk in, pushing past the boys who had not made it far from the front door, “Hey guys, wanna move out of the way?” He pushed on Raphael so he could remove his shoes and a light jacket. He had a quick work meeting and he wanted to look a little more professional, but he didn’t want to wear a full on suit jacket, “What are we all just standing here?”

“The boys think we were just afternoon fucking.” Alec pointed out in a harsh voice before turning and head back up the stairs, he suddenly felt the need to change. Something didn’t feel right to him and he was annoyed. 

Magnus blinked as he watched him retreat, “What?” He didn’t take his eyes off Alec’s back, but his questions were apparently towards the boys. Alec was having a tough time lately and this was just something else. 

“We might have mistaken his nap blissed out-look for an orgasm blissed out-look and I think that annoyed him,” Stephen spoke up, as clearly by the long pause Raphael was not going to take that leap.

Magnus sighed, “It’s not you. It’s me.” He set his briefcase down, “He’s been taking Cecily and Anna moving out hard and Max is so far away. Plus, I’ve been working a lot on this client’s case. He’s been home alone a lot.” He looked to his boys, “I’ll talk to him.“

“Can I?” Raphael stepped in front of Magnus to block him from entering the staircase. Magnus frowned but nodded. Raphael looked at Stephen with pleading eyes, but Stephen nodded, the silent message being sent. They were going to tell Alec and Magnus together but now not so much. Raphael kissed Stephen on the cheek with a small whisper, holding his hand on his cheek for a second longer, “Thank you.” He turned to his father, reaching for his hand, “Come with me.”

“Dad?” Raphael knocked on the door when he got to his parent’s bedroom. 

“Come in.” Alec’s voice called.

Raphael opened the door to find Alec sitting on the edge of his bed putting on socks, he had already changed into a pair of faded blue jeans and a different t-shirt, it had an angry bunny on it that said something about being sarcastic, Anna bought for him for Christmas last year. 

“Sit with me.” Raphael climbed onto his parent’s bed to sit against the headboard in the very center, leaving room on either side for each of his parents, like when he was little. 

Magnus looked at Alec with a shrug then went around the bed to his side while Alec went to his, “What’s up?” Magnus grinned when everyone was in place. 

Raphael held onto a hand of each of his parent’s, but he tilted his head to rest on Alec’s shoulder, like he had always done, “I have a huge decision to make and I need my biggest supporters to help me.” He squeezed their hands. 

Alec sighed and rested his head on top of his, running his free left hand through Raphael’s hair, flattening it a little more, and nudging him. 

But it was Magnus who spoke up, “What’s up kiddo?”

He kept his head on Alec’s shoulder, but he turned to look at his father, “Father, dad, Stephen’s asked me to marry him.”

“What?” “Seriously!” Alec and Magnus exclaimed at the same time, each shifting away from Raphael to twist and stare at him. 

Raphael had a massive smile on his face, he lifted his hand, “I said yes.”

“You little ass, what did you need our help with?” Alec asked with an equally big grin, staring his son down.

“I learned my dramatics from you two.” Was his only response. 

Magnus didn’t say anything, just pulled Raphael into a tight hug, he stared at Alec with a huge smile, and tears in his eyes. Alec leaned forward and kissed Raphael’s head then Magnus’ lips. He pulled back and just stared into Magnus’ eyes. He whispered he loved him while Raphael whined to be let go, but Magnus wasn’t ready to let him go and refused. 

“Can I come in now?” Stephen asked from the door, “Or is Alec still cranky?” He smirked and winked at Alec when he got a glare. 

“I can always refuse my son’s hand.” Alec pointed at him. 

“Yeah, but would you really?” He smirked, making his way further into the room, joining the family into the room. 

Alec leaned over and gave Stephen a quick kiss on the cheek, “Congratulations.” 

Raphael finally got loose from his father and sat back, leaning against Stephen’s chest, “Thanks. We told Max last night on video chat, but we haven’t told the girls yet. We are going to facetime date with them tonight.”

“Tomorrow we are having lunch with Carol and then dinner with my parents and my sister, Skye.” Stephen wrapped an arm around Raphael with a huge smile, “So Monday we will announce it on Facebook and then anyone can call whoever they want from there.”

“We are too young to have married children,” Magnus spoke. 

“Oh yes, my sexy silver fox, much too young.” Alec cut in, but froze when he realized the words that came out of his mouth, he never meant to call Magnus, a silver fox in front of anyone. 

“Oh ew,” Raphael shuttered, “EWW,” He pushed back and almost caused him and Stephen to fall out of the bed, “We are sitting on your bed.”

Stephen laughed standing up and helping Raphael stand up with him. Alec turned five shades of red while Magnus just laughed, “It doesn’t mean anything other then I’m a hot older man.”

“Eww, you are not.” Raphael shuttered again. 

“Right,” Alec smacked Raphael on the back of the head, “-weren’t you the one who just assumed we were just up here having afternoon sex?”

…

“Alright, let’s see when I was twenty-seven, Max would have been around eight which means Raphael, you would have been around nine, Cecily would have been two, and Anna was just born. At twenty-seven, Magnus and I were already married with four children.” Alec did all the math out loud for the table around them. Raphael, Stephen, Magnus, and he had decided to go out to dinner instead of staying at home that night. 

Magnus beamed at him, “Yeah, when you were twenty-seven.” 

Raphael snickered, “Yes because you are so much older.”

“My parents didn’t even get married until almost thirty.” Stephen appeared to mentally doing the math, then shook his head, “Nope not going there.”

Alec smirked, “Being a single father at nineteen was never my plan, and I wouldn’t change it, but it’s not exactly a recommendation either.” He allowed Magnus to take his hand and kiss his palm while he spoke, “I’m glad you guys took some time for yourselves.” 

“About that.” Raphael grinned, “We have a friend Krista from my work who has already agreed to be our baby momma when we’re ready.”

“We already started.” Stephen blurted out then turned bright red when Raphael smacked him on the arm. 

“Babe!” Raphael gapped at him.

Stephen smiled shyly, “Sorry.”

“What?” Magnus and Alec said together. 

Raphael groaned, “Just the proper paperwork for parental rights and all that.” 

Stephen nodded, “We wanted to make sure everything was signed, in the beginning, I’ve seen and heard horror stories about a mother’s not willing to give up their children after they are born. And Krista’s a good friend and we didn’t want to ruin that.”

Alec smile fondly, and pulled away from Magnus to lean into Stephen who sat close to him at the square table, “I’m so proud of you guys, but you have to stop basing everything on Queer as Folk.” Alec brought up the show that Stephen and Raphael had just discovered and binge watched. 

Raphael laughed and nodded, “I told him the same thing.”

“It is smart though.” Magnus cut in, “We did the same with both Cecily and Anna.”

“I’m too young to be a grandparent.” Alec said in a wistful sort of voice, “Oh, baby smells.” He turned to Magnus with a huge smile, “That fresh baby powder.”

Magnus frown, “Dirty diapers.”

“Bath times with bubbles.”

“Flooding the bathroom floors.” Magnus quipped back.

Alec sighed, “Snuggles and cuddles.” He had a lost look on his face as if he had entered dreamland. 

Magnus shook his head, “Throwing up on you. Crying in the middle of the night. Sleepless nights.” He ground out, snapping his fingers in front of Alec’s face, he was not going to have Alec ask for another baby. This was not going to happen, his brain was racing. Magnus was so focused on Alec, he momentarily forgot his children, “I enjoy fucking without having to keep you quiet.”

“Hey!” Raphael sighed, “Enough you two.” 

Alec grinned, “Keep you quiet,” He winked and blew Magnus a kiss, hoping to show off his playful side.

Raphael hit his hand on the table, “What is going on?”

“You two need to have a kid so Alec won’t be tempted to ask me for another one.” Magnus smiled at his husband, “Don’t get me wrong, I love all my children, but no more. Ending with our baby girls was good. Two of each.”

Alec grinned, “Yes, I want a baby to snuggle.” He looked at Raphael and Stephen, “Then I can give the baby back when they poop. I’ve cleaned enough butts.” He leaned over getting close to Magnus, “A wedding and possibility a baby. This is good.” He kisses his husband on his jaw with a small, content sigh, “And you loved all the sleepless nights.”

Magnus laughed when the boys shook their heads. He twisted and kissed Alec, softly and fast. He pulled back, leaning in even closer to whisper in his ear, “Marathon fucking all over the house.” He pulled back with a wink, earning a playful slap from Alec and a groan from the boys; he wasn’t as quiet as he thought he was.

“I love that you two love each other and that you are still just as pervy on one another, but maybe a little less in public,” Raphael smirked. 

Stephen sighed, “Okay, Max.” Shaking his head, “I’ve never heard a more Max thing out of your mouth than that. It’s as if he was sitting here with us.”

Alec nodded, “That was scary.” They all got a good laugh out of that. 

The dinner continued on until the girls’ called and Alec forced Magnus to pay the bill so they could sit in the car and talk to hear then better than in the loud restaurant. Alec was giddy with pure excitement when the girls said they were free from school and work all next weekend and they could come to visit. Magnus even agreed to leave work at work, Alec gave him a side glare as if to say they both knew that wasn’t going to happen, but they both ignored it and went on while Magnus drove home. 

Alec was on cloud nine with Magnus right behind him for the rest of the night and following few days with all the exciting news. He even got Max to spend more than ten minutes with him on the phone that Sunday. Things were good and looking up. 

…

“Cecily, Anna?” Alec grinned at his iPhone screen, he finally got a good time to facetime them, it was a week since the last time he spoke to the girls. 

“Hey, daddy,” The girls called together. 

He could see they were in Anna’s room on her bed, he knew based on the literary works hanging on the wall behind them, “How was your week?”

“Good, busy,” Cecily spoke with a yawn. It wasn’t that late, but she had spent all morning working on her lesson plans and all afternoon at the library tutoring, then a few more hours at the campus café busing tables.

“Sleepy?” Alec questioned softly.

“Homework and both jobs all in one day.” She spoke. 

Anna nodded, “Essay for one than eight hours at the bookstore for me.”

“Both of my girls are so hard working.” He grinned, “I’m very pride.” He pointed at them, “Just remember school comes first. I don’t want work coming in between your studies. If you need money, just ask.” He gave them both what he hoped was a sharp but helpful look.

“We know.” They both spoke and rolled their eyes. This was nothing new and almost said every conversation. 

“Anna, what was your essay about?” Alec changed the topic; he liked to know what they were studying. 

Her eyes lit up, she got a giant smile, “Oh it’s so cool. Shakespeare’s theory on reading versus being seen either on screen or stage. I stuck to the twelve-page limit, but I could have easily gone on for ages. T be honest, it has been such a fun topic that I think it’s going to be a senior capstone topic. What do you think?” The pitch of her voice went higher and higher with each word. 

“What plays do you want to focus on?”

“I don’t know yet.” 

“Hey, baby.” Magnus came into their room, he swept over to the bed and gave Alec a kiss. 

“Eww, stop.” Cece’s voice called from Alec’s phone screen. 

Magnus looked to the screen at his girls, “Hey, my baby girls, how are you both?”

“Good.” Anna crunched up her face, “Would you stop kissing? Gross.”

Magnus winked at her then kissed Alec again, slightly on the cheek then stood up to get changed out of work clothes, “I’m gonna change.”

Alec nodded and turned his attention back to the girls. Their conversation went on for another hour. Magnus had quickly changed and joined back in the conversation. They finished up with Anna’s homework and moved on to Cecily’s homework. Then they just generally talked to them about work and life. They talked about the upcoming wedding and Max being in New York. It was a relaxing night for hours until Cecily was practically falling asleep on the phone and Alec forced everyone to end the conversation.

Magnus hung up Alec’s phone for him, he plucked the phone from Alec’s hand, and sat it on his side of the nightstand, “That was a nice call.”

“Anna is so happy with her studies.” Alec pointed out, “Her anxiety seems to be calming down.”

“Yeah, I agree. Cecily is taking great care of her.” Magnus pulled on Alec to get him to cuddle up with him, “Come here.”

“No, you were working on a weekend again.” Alec settled across Magnus’ chest with no heat to his words, “You are always working.” He let out with a sigh. 

“I know, baby, I’m getting better. I have all next weekend off, I promised.” Magnus hugged Alec as close to him as he could without hurting him, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alec sighed, “I am so ready for bed.”

Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s messy hair, “Sleep then,” he reached over to shut off the lamp on his nightstand, turning their room into darkness. It wasn’t long before Alec was asleep leaving Magnus awake by himself. He gently held onto his husband and listen to his light snores. It didn’t take long for Alec’s breathing to soothe him to sleep.


	5. Weekend Hearts

**Chapter 5 – Weekend Hearts**

“I swear to god, Magnus, if you check your work phone once in the next 48 hours, I will kick your ass. You promised me two full days.” Alec put his bag on the hotel bar with a glare at Magnus who held his hands up, a phone in each hand. He didn’t mean for his glare to be so harsh, but he wasn’t giving him much choice Magnus had checked his phones the entire time Alec drove to their hotel.

“I did, and I didn’t mean to bring it. I forgot and I’m sorry.” Magnus made a show of hitting the button to turn the work phone off and setting both phones on the table the hotel room offered them. 

Alec book a small suit at their favorite hotel in Ann Arbor as a weekend getaway, it was almost ten o’clock on Friday night, but Alec didn’t want to miss his time at the center, so they left right after. He had big plans to not leave their room until Sunday morning at checkout unless they really wanted to get food, but that’s what UberEats or room service was for. He wanted a work-free weekend with Magnus. He was lonely and Magnus promised him. 

“Magnus,” Alec hated the whine in his voice, he didn’t sound like a man in forties, he sounded like a teenager, “I’m sorry.”

“No, you are right.” He stepped up to him, “I have been working 12-14 hour days and most weekends for the last few months. You have been home alone and I promised you a work-free weekend. I am going to keep that promise.” He smiled at him, pulling at Alec’s hips to twisted him around; they were flush against each other now, “We are going to do nothing but each other all weekend.” He leaned in for a kiss. 

Alec pulled back with glare, “That was so cheesy. We don’t do cheesy.”

“Come on, let’s shower and relax.” Magnus let him go and started towards the bathroom; stripping as he went. Leaving the clothes behind him as a trail for Alec to follow; which he did, leaving his own clothes in their wake.

…

Alec smiled as he felt Magnus shift on the bed next to him, he knew it was later without opening his eyes, the sun was bright and they had stayed up much later than normal. After an hour-long shower, they continued their fun in bed for another few hours, going long into the night. Magnus went as far as to joke and ask if Alec was willing to keep him. 

“Food?” Magnus whispered close to Alec’s ear, “Eggs, bacon, coffee. Sound good?”

“Room service,” Alec answered, still without opening his eyes.

“Deal.” Magnus kissed his cheek and went for the phone on the nightstand to dial for room service.

Alec did open his eyes than to watch Magnus’ back muscle flex with the movement of reaching for the phone and twisting to place the order for food. He reached forward and ran his hand down Magnus’ naked back, he knew Magnus was completely naked from the night before, and if Alec had his way he would stay that way other then when they had to answer the door for food. He grinned when Magnus shivered at the touch and turned to him, never breaking his speech. He made sure to order extra bacon, knowing Alec had a habit of stealing Magnus’ every chance he got. Alec grinned and let his hand glide across Magnus’ side as he twisted his touch feather light. If he didn’t control himself, then breakfast was going to be put on the back burner. 

Magnus licked his lips, “Yes, thank you. See you shortly.” He blindly hung up the phone and smirked, “Hey, baby.”

“Mmmm,” Alec breathlessly sighed, “You are one sexy silver fox.”

“Are you ever going to stop with that?” Magnus groaned, sliding closer to Alec.

Alec shook his head, “No, you are all gray now. Silver. Sexy.” He ran a hand through Magnus’ messy, sleepy tossed hair, “I love it.”

Magnus grinned, “You have some gray of your own.” He ran a hand through Alec’s hair, tugging slightly when he got to the end. 

“Four kids will do that to a person.” He grinned, “But I’m not full gray and you, sir, are in your fifties, so you are the fox.”

Magnus tipped his head back, resting back on the pillow and laughed, hard and loud. Only Alec could get him to laugh like this, “Oh god, I just turned fifty. Give me a break.”

“You robbed the cradle with me.” Alec twisted, so he laying across Magnus, “Just a babe.”

“Oh, yeah, you were a babe alright.” He sighed, “I wanted to fuck you the second I laid eyes on you, but I had to figure out if I could or not.”

“Yeah, you just had to break up my marriage to Clary.” Alec grinned. 

Magnus laughed again, “Never going to live that one down.”

“Only because it’s so insane to think of Clary and me as a couple.” Alec rested his chin upon his hand with his elbow close to Magnus’ head on the pillow, “Girls are gross.” He made a face. 

Magnus frowned, “I’ve only had sex with three women in my entire life and they weren’t so bad, but I will say I did enjoy my time with men much more.”

“Well, I appreciate that.” Alec grinned, “When I was in high school I always said I would never date anyone who was bisexual because I would never want to compete with both sexes, but with you, it never crossed my mind that I ever had to.”

Magnus reached up for a kiss, it was quick, “There was no competing from our first dinner I was yours and you were mine. Even if you did run away.”

There was a loud knock on the door, “Room Service.” 

Magnus groaned and dislodged himself from Alec’s embrace, “Just a minute.” He called out and hunted around for his pants, pulling on his jeans without buttoning them he glanced back to make sure Alec was covered before going to the door to swing it open. He allowed the cart to be pushed into their room and watched as the young man eyed Alec leaning against the headboard half naked with the sheet pooling at his waist. The hotel attendant stared longer then Magnus liked and he coughed to get his attention, “Thank you.” He held out a small tip which he had pulled out from his wallet while the cart was being wheeled in. The man took the money and glanced back at Alec who frowned at him. 

“Bye,” Alec spoke as he crossed his arms over his chest, wanting to pull the sheet up but not moving. 

Magnus closed the door behind the young man and came back with a raised eyebrow, “Well, if you ever wanted to have a threesome there was our opportunity.”

“That’s disgusting.” Alec frowned. 

Magnus stared at him with a pointed look, “I’ve seen your porn collection, we watch the same porn.”

Alec groaned, “Watching other people have threesomes and sharing you are two different things and the latter is never happening.” Then he grinned, “Like you would ever share me.”

“Fuck no.” Magnus sighed, “We have the weirdest conversations some times.”

Alec laughed, “Bring me my bacon.” He held out his hands. 

Magnus grinned at him with a wink, “I’ve got bacon.”

“Oh my god, that was so corny.” Alec laughed at him, “I want food bacon. Not your-” He looked down at Magnus’ pants then back up to his eyes, “-bacon.” He grinned up at Magnus while reaching out to pull on the belt loop of his pants, “Come here.”

Magnus came willing down to him, “I want you.” 

He went in for a kiss, but Alec shifted his face at the last minute, so Magnus was forced to kiss his cheek, “Food bacon first.” He whispered with a kiss.

The thought of the hotel attendant completely gone from both of their minds as their focus turned to breakfast in bed.

…

Magnus pulled on Alec’s arm to get him on his back again. They were both lying on their backs in the king-sized hotel bed for the last hour, cooling down from their latest round of making love when Alec went to get up but Magnus wasn’t ready for that yet, “Not yet.”

“Water.”

Magnus smiled at the breathless sounding word, “Fine, but hurry.” He sat up slightly on his elbows to watch his naked husband walk towards their mini-fridge to grab two bottles of water and return back to the bed. He smiled at all his naked glory, “I’ll never get tired of seeing us this way.”

Alec tilted his head taking a seat on the bed, crossing his legs. He down half of his water and handed the other to Magnus, “What way?”

“Together.”

Alec smirked, “We are great together. It is such a sight to see.” He suddenly lost his smirk, “Magnus, I need a hobby. I’m going out of my mind.” He sighed, “It has been so hard lately.”

“I know,” Magnus pulled on Alec until he was laying on the bed and they were face to face, he moved his hands in slow motion down the side of his face, “What can I do to help?”

Alec sighed again, it was long and breathy, “I’m thinking of going for my doctoral degree in psychology. I love working at the center. I know it’s something I’m going to do for the rest of my life and I need to help these kids. I was born to help them. And I think this will just further allow me to do that to the best of my ability in the long run.” Alec knew the look Magnus was giving him, it was one of support, but also a fight, “You are never going to stop being a lawyer, you will never retire because helping people is what you do. I love my job at the firm, but I could retire from it tomorrow and be happy. I could never leave my kids at the center. Being a parent is everything to me, but our kids are gone. They are grown and I’m lonely without them.” He let a single tear fall, Magnus was quick to run his thumb over to catch it, “The kids at the center are also my children and I need to help them. It is my calling. Being a parent is what I’m meant to be.”

Magnus smiled, he twisted to pulled Alec to him, tucking him into his neck, “I will support you in anything. If this is what you want, then this is what you will do. I agree you were born to help children, you are the perfect parent. They love you and trust you instantly.” He knew Alec couldn’t see his face, but he widened his smile anyway, “You are also right that I have no plans of retiring from being a lawyer it's just who I am. You support me one hundred percent and I couldn’t have asked for a better support system from you, so of course, I would support you the same way. Alec, anything you want to do, you do.” Magnus pulled him back so they could see each other again. He stared into the blue eyes he loved so dearly, “I fell in love with you all over again seeing you with those for the first time. Not only were you helping Raphael so completely, but you were helping so many questioning and lost children.”

Alec couldn’t help himself he let a few tears fall, he wasn’t sure why he was crying, but he was emotional and the tears just flowed, “Magnus-”

“Oh, babe-” Magnus tucked Alec back into his side and just let him get it all out. 

Alec didn’t know why he couldn’t get over Anna and Cecily moving out or Max moving so far away or Raphael and Stephen moving forward with their lives. These were all good things. But the emptiness was taking him apart on the inside and he had not taken the time to let it out. He was happy for his children but sad at the same time. 

“Alec, it’s okay. It’s all okay.” Magnus whispered, “I know it’s hard, but you will find your way. We both will.”

“I should be happy.” He whispered low into Magnus’ chest. 

Magnus pulled back, “What?”

“I should be happy,” Alec repeated. 

“You will be happy,” Magnus confirmed for him, “You are happy, it’s just hard when you have lived your entire adult life a certain way and now it’s different. It’s depression or anxiety, Alec, it will be okay.”

“Depression?” Alec frowned, “Anxiety? What?” He didn’t even think of that. 

“It’s common when someone has huge changes in their life to feel a little depressed now and then. You have had bouts of anxiety in the past.” Magnus smiled at him, “You worked through them before. When you thought Raj and Lydia were going to take Max when he was a toddler and when you had to deal with the mental toll of Underhill. This is another life change you have to work though, and like the others, I am there with you every step of the way.” 

Alec sat up fast, he did have anxiety at significant life changes, why had he not thought of that before, “Mag-” He started but stopped.

Magnus sat up with him, “It’s okay, baby.”

Alec searched Magnus’ face, the answer seemed so clear as day. It was right in front of him all along, his anxiety had returned and he had no idea, “Should I call my therapist?” He whispered. 

“If you need to. Or even if you want to.” Magnus kissed Alec’s forward, “Only you can answer that.”

Alec kept search Magnus’ face, “I know for a fact I want to go back to school. I want to get my doctorate and be able to help more at the center. To be able to help further when I retire from my job. Those are facts I know.”

“So, that’s where we start.” Magnus nodded, “Why not focus on finding a school? One step at a time.”

Alec felt a single tear fall down his cheek. 

Once again Magnus caught it, this time he leaned in with his lips, “I love you, my dear husband. I promise to love you forever. I will get you through this. We will get you through this.” He pulled back, “Do you believe me?”

Alec nodded, leaning forward and resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder. 

Their weekend ended in that manner. Alec and Magnus continued their calm talking while naked in bed, touching each other all over, and just relaxing into one another. They both made plans for their future and how to help each other feel better with all their changes. Alec ended up feeling much better after the weekend was over. He didn’t want their weekend to end, but they had to check out and had to return home to get ready for their work week to come. Magnus felt better as well. Both felt ready to take on the world again.


	6. Surprise from New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what?! MAX! - BM

**Chapter 6 – Surprise from New York**

“Yo,” Max knocked on the giant wooden door leading to Magnus’ office with a grin, “Father, dearest.”

“Max!” Magnus stood up, grinning as his aide stepped back from his desk with the huge pile of papers he was holding in his hands, “My boy.” He brought him in for a hug and a kiss to his forehead, “What are you doing here?”

Max pulled back, “My department got a few days of leave since they have to resurface some flooring, so I decided to come home for the weekend. I fly out late on Sunday.” It was Friday afternoon and Magnus wasn’t set to get off any time soon. 

“Well, it’s a good weekend to be home.” Magnus sighed, “I have this afternoon conference that came up for tomorrow and I haven’t told your dad yet. I think it’s either going to kill him or annoy he fuck out of him, so you being home will soften the blow.”

Max raised an eyebrow. 

“I’ve been working a lot and I sort of promised I would cut back to spend more time at home. I wouldn’t say it’s causing problems, but it’s been an adjustment.” Magnus took a seat on his office couch, “We had a great weekend away last weekend, but the girls moving out has been hard and so it’s been a thing.”

Max shook his head, “You guys are both workaholics.”

Magnus groaned, “I know.” He held out his hand and pulled on Max to the seat next to him when he made contact, “How’s New York? How’s work?”

Max smiled, “It’s great. This job is perfect for me and my boss really trust me with everything. It’s an important feeling and I love it. Being around all that art and knowing that I get to spend every day surrounded by things that I love really helps missing home. It’s hard being away, but my dream job is worth it.”

“Ah, Max, I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you. I sort of wanted to tell you first. I mean dad supports me, but you’ve been different, extra supportive in a different way.” Max grinned, he leaned over, resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder, “I know that doesn’t sound right, but thank you.” Max sat quietly for a moment before whispering, “You think the girls can come home for a bit this weekend, hang out, even if it’s for lunch?”

Magnus rubbed his hand through Max’s messy black hair, even though Max and Alec didn’t share any blood they had almost the same messy black hair. It was as close as feeling the same, it was something that tied them together, “I’ll give them a call and see what can be done, but I don’t know with their school and work schedules.” Max snuggled himself into Magnus’ side, “I don’t care how old you kids get, none of you will be too old for this.” Magnus sighed relaxing against Max.

“Sir?” A small voice came from his doorway. 

Magnus looked up at his new admin, “Yes?”

“Your next appointment is here.” He smiled at him and Max. 

Max opened his eyes but didn’t raise up off his father, he sighed, “I’ll head home to surprise dad. You will be home on time for dinner right?” He curled himself around his father, squeezing tight. 

Magnus smiled genuinely, “Yes, I promise.” He looked to his admin, “Can you give me five minutes? I need to make a quick phone call to my daughters.” He didn’t wait for a response, he just pulled out his phone and went to calling Cecily then Anna when she didn’t pick up. He didn’t know their school schedules off the top of his head like Alec did, but he left them both messages to call when they had a moment while watching Max just mill about his office.

“Thanks, father.” Max leaned over and kissed his cheek, “I’ll see you later. Love you.”

“Love you too, baby boy.” He smiled, walking Max to the door and out to the open lobby area on their floor. He waved when Max gave him another look back, then he faced his clients, “I’m so sorry for the wait. My son, Max, who lives in New York City made a surprise visit home for the weekend.” The clients he was meeting with were long term clients and he knew they would understand, “Let’s head back.” He held open his hand, pointing in the direction of his office.

…

Max grinned when he opened the front door, his dad’s car was already in the driveway and that was all he needed, “DAD!” He yelled while kicking his shoes off, tossing his single duffle bag on the floor, and smirking. “Dad, I’m hungry.” He couldn’t help himself, “Feed me. I’m starving in New York.”

Alec stopped mid-way down the stairs, “Max?” He frowned then smiled, “What?”

“Long weekend, thought I would shock you.” He stepped further into the house, staying at the bottom of the stairs, “I see it worked.” 

Alec was still dressed in his work clothes as he just walked in the door not even five minutes ago from the office, “I literally just got home. It’s my short day.” He came down the rest of the way and pulled Max into a tight bear hug, “Oh my, I have missed you.” He sighed into Max’s neck. He didn’t want to cry, Alec repeated to himself, but he felt the tears in his eyes. His son was home even if it was for a weekend.

Max wrapped his arms around Alec with a deep sigh that bordered on tears. Seeing and hearing his dad made something crack in him, “Dad,” he whispered, “I love New York, but I miss you so much.”

Alec smiled, “I miss you too, buddy.” He pulled back or tried too, but Max didn’t release him right away. “I miss you and I worry about you, but I’m proud of you.” 

Max sighed and let him go, “I stopped by the firm and Magnus promised he would be home for dinner. Pizza in bed?” He asked. 

Alec shook his head in defeat, “Of course.” It wasn’t his favorite, but it was Max and Magnus’ favorite. There was no way he could say no to either of them tonight. 

“He called to see if the girls could come for the weekend but neither picked up,” Max kept going, “I know Raphael and Stephen are with Stephen’s family for the weekend, but I still wanted to come home even for a bit.”

“You are welcome here any time, no matter what.” Alec grinned, “Let me change and then we will talk pizza.” He put his hands on either side of Max’s face drawing him in close. Alec kissed his forehead. He smiled when he pulled back and saw that Max still had his eyes closed, “Ah, it feels so nice to hold you.” He pulled Max back into a tight, quick hug before finally releasing him completely. 

It didn’t take long for Alec and Max to get settled in his bedroom with pizza ordered. Alec got a text from Magnus that both of the girls had to work both days and neither of them would be able to make it home either day. Max was sad, but he fully understood and went forward with his plan to try and push horror movies on his dad. 

“RomComs or TV shows or nothing.” Alec used the remote to flip around on Netflix, he wasn’t giving in on his hatred of horror movies. He didn’t like to admit it, but they scared him and he required a lot of cuddling afterward, which Magnus didn’t mind. But he didn’t know when Magnus would be back from work and he wasn’t willing to chance it. 

“TV.” Max grinned, “Criminal Minds?”

Alec glared at him, “No.” He sighed, “I don’t want to eat blood red pizza while watching serial killers. Whose kid are you?” 

Max laughed, flipping his head back, his messy hair flipping wildly around with him. 

“How about Shadowhunters?” Alec grinned, “The warlock is pretty hot.”

Max eyed him, “Are we telling Magnus this?”

“He knows.” Alec grinned, “I’ve been perving on the warlock since season one. He has the hots for a Shadowhunter, but he won’t tell me which one. I think it’s the lead guy, kind of gives off the vibes Magnus would go after.”

Max shook his head, “I have the weirdest parents.” 

Ultimately Max gave in, so they started at the beginning of season one. They made it a few episodes in before Max gave in and admitted that the show wasn’t half bad. Magnus came home around the same time that episode five started and joined in on their TV binge fest getting into the show. Max teased his parents for their different taste. They spent a few more hours almost finishing season one before calling it quits for the night. Magnus announced his conference the next day and said he needed sleep. Max turned tail and practically ran out of his parent's room then and went downstairs to bed. He did pause long enough to get a goodnight kiss to each of his parents. He might have been twenty-six and too old for some, but he lived over six hundred miles away. He took every kiss and hug they offered. He had a good job, but he chooses to live in a nicer area of the city which cost more, and that might his travels home were not as many as he would have liked, unfortunately. 

Max had to smile that even though Alec sent Magnus glare at his announcement of not being around the next day, Alec did not start a fight, which was the cause Max ran so fast. He didn’t hear any fighting, he did hear what sounded like kissing, so he quickly headed for the basement to ignore his parents. 

…

Max sat on the floor next to the couch and pulled Magnus’ laptop from his lap while his fingers were still moving across the keys. 

“Hey!” Magnus protested with a smile, “Can I help you?”

“I want you to make me food.” Max smiled, “I mean pancakes. I know you have mastered those.”

“You’re such a little shit.” Magnus tapped him lightly on the back of the head, “You know I tried taking a cooking class one time. I was going to surprise Alec with a nice meal and I couldn’t make it through the whole class. I literally hate the kitchen.”

“You can make coffee and pancakes, that’s enough to live by in my world.” Max sat Magnus’ laptop on the coffee table and joined his father on the couch, “I’m all packed and ready to go. Just wanted to have breakfast with my dad’s before I did my hello/goodbye tour.” He twisted to face Magnus.

“I can do bacon.” Magnus smiled, “I did learn that for your father, he loves bacon.”

Max frowned, “Can you never repeat that sentence ever again? It sounds dirty.” Max pulled out the sassiest voice he had, “He loves bacon.”

Magnus laughed at him, “Wow. You sure you’re not gay? You do that really well.”

“Meh.” Max shrugged, “I have kissed a guy before to see what the fuss was about, but I’m squarely in the straight column.”

“What?” Magnus laughed even harder, “Tell me you didn’t.”

“I’m a very open individual. Not my thing, I like boo-”

“Stop!” Magnus held up his hand, “Sometimes a little too open. Besides, I don’t want to know.” He leaned over and kiss Max on his forehead, “I’ll get breakfast, you get Alec, and try not to kiss any boys along the way.” 

“No promises.” Max jumped off the couch and headed straight for the stairs. 

Magnus shook his head. Sometimes he wasn’t sure if Max was messing with him or not, but he knew Max well enough to know when he was serious. And Max was completely serious. Magnus could place a bet on that fact that Max went further than a kiss, but he wasn’t going to call him out on it. Whatever Max wanted to do, then he was going to do, and they learned a long time ago to just hang on for the ride. He loved their talks and how open and honest Max was with him. He always understood Alec and Raphael’s relationship because it was the same one he had with Max. They each connected on a different level. It was almost as if there was something about being the step-parent that dropped a barrier and allowed for a different kind of relationship. He was never jealous of Raphael going to Alec over him because he understood it; there were just somethings; it was easier to say to others. Alec was never upset or jealous when Max came to him. 

He stood up and headed to the kitchen. 

He honestly didn’t even know where Alec kept the pancake mix.

…

Max landed hard against his dad’s shoulder which caused Alec to groan. Max laughed, it was Sunday morning and he was saying his goodbyes before heading off to see a few of his friends before heading to the airport. 

Magnus was already downstairs making him pancakes and bacon as he requested. Magnus was at the office all day yesterday, so he owed him. Alec didn’t really seem all that annoyed by Magnus being gone, but Max figured it was because he was there to distract him. The girls couldn’t make it, they both had to work, it made him sad, but he understood. They were all adults now and things became harder. He was stopping by to see each of his uncles and aunts on his way out of town as well. Things got hard for casual meetups as they got older, but Christmas was Alec’s demand. He told them flat out he didn’t care about the other holidays but Christmas morning would be at home. Alec was a Christmas freak and everyone knew it. 

“Child,” Alec groaned. 

“Dad,” Max leaned in close to his ear to whisper, “father is making the only thing he can, pancakes and bacon before I have to leave. You have to wake up now.”

“No,” Alec reached out and encircled his arms around Max, hugging him tightly, “You and your stupid horror movies kept me up too late.”

Max couldn’t control the grin on his face. He twisted, so he was laying on his side next to his dad. They spent most of Saturday hanging around the house just talking and being together. Jace came over for a bit but didn’t stay long. Around dinner time they got Chinese food and went up to Alec and Magnus’ bedroom to snuggle up in bed to watch Max’s favorite choice of movies, anything horror related. He always got scared, but so did Alec. They curled up in blankets and got scared together, it was perfect for Max. And that was how Magnus found them when he got home around nine later that night. He polished off their leftover Chinese food and curled up with them. Max finally went downstairs to bed after two more movies, leaving Magnus to deal with a whining Alec, who hated scary movies. 

“Didn’t Magnus protect you when I went to bed.”

“Yes, I did,” Magnus called from the doorway with a huge smile, he secretly loved Alec after scary movies, his cuddles were the best. 

“No, he didn’t,” Alec grumbled, still not opening his eyes or really moving.

Magnus stuck his tongue out, which earned a laugh from Max, “Food is ready, come downstairs.” 

Max got up, but Alec stayed in place. 

Alec sighed, “Give me a minute.” He sat up but not very fast, still not opening his eyes, “I had nightmares. Why Final Destination last night, when you are flying today, is beyond me?” He had whispered the last part because he didn’t really want an answer and knew he wasn’t going to get one anyway.

Magnus gave Max a look, “Go get the coffee set and we’ll be right down.” Max nodded and did as he was told. Magnus made his way to his husband and sighed when he made it to the bed and Alec finally got his eyes opened, “Staying up here and pouting is not going to put off the fact that Max has to leave. He has to leave right after breakfast to see Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, and some of his friends before flying back to New York, so get your ass out of bed and let’s go have a lovely family breakfast. You can pout and whine all you want when he leaves, but don’t let him see it, it isn’t fair to let him see that. It only adds guilt to him that he shouldn’t have to feel.” Magnus sighed at the glare Alec was giving him, “Throw some water on your face and march your ass downstairs. Be mad at me all you want.”

“I am mad at you.” Alec said as Magnus turned, “But not for your speech, I’m mad that you're never home. Like yesterday.” Alec didn’t want for a response, he just went into the bathroom to do as Magnus said, following everything his husband told him too. 

Breakfast wasn’t as awkward as Magnus thought it was going to be. He thought Alec was going to keep being mad at him, but he should have known better, Alec wasn’t that type of person. He was better than that. They ate and talked and laughed for almost an hour before Max really did have to go. 

Then Alec quietly cleaned up the kitchen while Magnus just watched, he wanted to help, but he seemed frozen in place. He watched Alec’s every movement, he was only wearing a pair of running shorts and a thin, aged band t-shirt. The shirt was Magnus,’ and it was sexy that Alec choose to wear it. It was always sexy to him when Alec wore one of his shirts or ties, it made Magnus was to peel it from him inch by inch and lick every piece of skin revealed. He wanted to at that moment, in their kitchen, but Alec was still mad at him and he knew Alec wouldn’t let him. He almost wanted to try to see how much he could get away with. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t home yesterday. I thought about getting out of the conference because Max was home, but then I thought you might want to have some alone time with him, so I didn’t try. I should have said something, made it clear on what I was thinking on the subject.” Magnus found himself speaking instead of peeling his shirt from Alec’s skin instead. 

Alec turned from his spot on the sink, “Magnus, I’m not going to lie, I loved my day with Max.” He sighed, “But I’m sick of competing with your work lately.” 

“I know,” Magnus eyed him, “Have you applied to your school yet?” When Alec nodded, Magnus went on, “Have you heard back?” Alec shook his head, “Listen, I know I’m working a lot, but it’s not going to seem like a lot when classes start for you. I promised when you get your schedule set I would work my overtime hours around your class time so we would be home at the same time and I will stick to that promise.”

Alec sighed, “You don’t get it.”

“Alec-”

“Stop.” Alec held up his hand, “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. It’s just going to annoy me even more and I didn’t sleep well because of those damn movies.” He raised his voice a little at the end, “I get it, okay, I really do.” He put his hand down, “I’m on edge waiting on school to get back to me. I have laundry to do for us for the work week, one of us has to go to the store or we are going to live another week on shit take out, and I’m sure you have work so let’s just leave this conversation where it is.” He left the kitchen then. 

Magnus watched him go with a curse on his mouth. He wanted to follow Alec, but he knew that was a bad idea. He would finish cleaning the kitchen then he would find Alec to finish what they started.


	7. Green Eyed Monster

**Chapter 7 – Green Eyed Monster**

Magnus froze in the doorway of the youth center, it was the new center they built in the last five years with a grant from the state and massive fundraising, including in large part to his law firm. Alec hadn’t asked because he didn’t want to use his connections, but Magnus forced the support on him. He was a partner and what good was being partner if he couldn’t use the power for good once in a while. They no longer had to loan out space and had more than one room. Alec still held group meetings in the large gym style room with a low stage, so when Magnus pulled up, there’s where he went first. 

It had been a week since Max when back to New York and they had their fight. They didn’t get much time to speak to one another, so it had been a hard week. It was Saturday and he refused to work, but Alec had left early for the center so Magnus decided he would follow Alec and spend time together at the center. The kids knew him and he would be welcome. What he didn’t expect was to show and to see his husband laughing with another member of the staff. His jealous meter went off when he knew he had nothing to worry about, but the green-eyed monster was there in the center of his chest and aching to be let loose. 

The man was shorter then Alec but had sandy blonde hair with a dark set of eyes, from what Magnus could see, he also had dimples. Magnus felt like storming over there, but he got stopped by one of the kids in the program. 

“Hey, Magnus.”

“Hey, Jenna,” Magnus gave her his best smile, “How’s my girlie today?” She was on the younger side, a middle school student who was picked on for having boyish features. She was always straight forward about her interest in girls, there was no question Jenna was a lesbian, but kids could be mean and this center was her safe haven. She had been coming to the center for a few months and Magnus had fallen for her charms with the first ‘hello.’

“Good.” She smiled, “I tested out early, I get to jump to an online high school next week.”

“What?” Magnus grinned, he was also louder then he thought and his voice echoed off the walls, “That is amazing.” He held his hand up and gave her a high five before a side hug, “You should be so proud.”

“Magnus?”

Magnus and Jenna looked up to find Alec and the other man both standing next to them. 

“Alec, I was just telling Magnus about my new school.” She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, hyperactive with the energy from her new direction life was taking her. She always had a hard time in social settings with traditional schools and this would open new doors for her. Everyone was excited for her, but no one was more excited than Jenna herself.

Alec grinned at her, “We are all very proud of you, Jenna. You are going to do great things.”

“Magnus, see me before you leave. You never come around anymore.” She whined before turning tail and skipping away. 

Magnus watched her go, while Kyle frowned at her. 

Kyle turned back to Magnus, “So, this is Magnus.” He gave him a tight smile, “Alec has told me a lot about you.” He held out his hand, which Magnus took right away. They exchanged a tense handshake, “I’m Kyle, a part-timer like Alec. My husband is the medical doctor on staff, Dr. George, he’s running around here somewhere.” Kyle released Magnus’ hand and waved it around above his head, not even bothering to look for his husband, “Alec didn’t mention you coming to support today.”

“He didn’t know,” Magnus kept his smile in place, he didn’t like Kyle, but he would be damned if he showed it. Married or not, Kyle was an ass. “I decided to surprise my husband.” Magnus looked at Alec and softened his smile to showcase his love, “I haven’t been to the center in a while and I knew Alec was going to be here so I figured it would be nice to spend some time with him and the kids. So here I am.”

“We don’t really have any sessions for supporters today, so it might be hard to get you involv-” Kyle started.

Alec cut him off, “But we can find something.” He sent Kyle a look, “We never turn any support away, it’s a rule you should be aware of.” Alec’s command could be heard in his voice and wording, this was not going to go over well. Alec was the senior leader and he was only part-time by his choice, he still ran many parts of the center. Kyle’s husband might have been on the full medical staff, but Kyle still answered to Alec. 

“No, I know. I’m sorry. That didn’t come out right.” Kyle smiled, “ Honestly, it didn’t. I’m sorry, Alec.” He sighed, “I was going to finish with we would find something for him to help with.”

“Next time you should lead with that, start with the positive.” Alec softened his voice and added a smile, “Everyone is welcome and we need to be inviting even if we have ten supporters and two kids, we make it work, got it?”

“Yes, I swear.” Kyle smiled at him, it was deep and held something more. 

“I should have called.” Magnus looked between the two, his dislike for Kyle grew by the second, “Maybe, I should leave.” He sighed, the green-eyed monster was back and he didn’t want to watch Alec and Kyle interact with each other. It was clear Kyle didn’t want him here and he wasn’t so sure Alec wanted him here either. He didn’t wait for a response from either before turning and heading out the door he was standing in front of. He barely made it in the door and now he was on his way out.

Alec gave Kyle a look, “Why don’t you round up the kids and start the small group? Magnus and I will join you shortly.” He heads out after Magnus, calling his name, “Magnus. Magnus, wait.” He reached him and grabbed his wrist to pull him to a stop, “Why are you just leaving?”

“Really?” Magnus eyed him, “I don’t care if that asshole is married, it’s clear as day he doesn’t like me, and doesn’t want me here.” He tried not to be rude, but the jealousy was clear as day in his voice. 

“Magnus!” Alec hissed, looking around to make sure no one was in earshot. He dragged on his arm to pull him further away from the center doors, “Kyle is my co-worker.”

“I’ve heard that before.” Magnus had never felt such instant regret in his life then he had at that moment when those words left his mouth. Alec dropped his wrist and just stared at him, “And now I’m the asshole. Fuck.” He sighed, “I didn’t mean that.”

“Oh, yes, you did.” Alec said, “I work with him and his husband every time I enter those doors. I need you to respect that. You have to respect that here. This place, of all places.”

“Then tell me-” Magnus snapped his eyes up to Alec’s, “-what was that about?” He pointed at the doors, “What is his deal?”

Alec sighed, “I complained.”

“What?” Magnus could barely hear him over the noise around them and Alec’s sigh.

“I complained to him that you are working too much.” Alec spoke louder, not loud enough to be yelling, just loud enough to be heard over the cars on the busy road behind them, “Kyle mentioned it was odd that I’ve been showing up on weekends when I was always a weekday counselor before and I complained that it was because you were working a lot more. I don’t know if that’s it, but it only happened one time. Other than that I barely said anything about you. Kyle and Dr. George are new. Hell, I have a meeting with George and the full time staff every Monday. I only see Kyle every other week. I don’t know what his deal is, I’ve never asked.” 

Magnus looked over Alec’s face then brought his hand up to pull Alec to him, pulling him into an embracing hug. The hug was bruising and tight, border lining on painful, but Magnus didn’t let up and Alec didn’t complain. Alec bunched his hands at Magnus’ side, gripping his jacket, and pulling on him. 

“We really don’t know what we are doing lately, do we?” Magnus whispered into his ear. 

Alec laughed, “No, we don’t,” he pulled back, locking eyes, “I want you to come inside with me and be with me. I want you to fall in love with me while I work my session and I want you to remember that it doesn’t matter what Kyle thinks, you are my husband.”

“You complained about me?” Magnus frowned.

“I complain about you to Jace too.” Alec tried to lighten the mood. He knew it worked when Magnus pouted out his lower lip, “It was one time. If Kyle has something else against you, I have no idea what it is.”

“You know I’m going to go in there and watch you work it, then I’m going to drag you home and work it with you because you are always so sexy doing your thing.” Magnus leaned in to whisper.

Alec nodded, taking a few steps to head back inside, “Too bad, you're in the dog house for your work habits and your comment about Underhill that I’m withholding sex.”

“Alec.” Magnus pulled hard on Alec’s arm, “I’m sorry, fuck, I’m sorry.” He sighed, a deep, terrible sigh that hurt, “I don’t know what jealousy came over me to say that but that was terrible.”

Alec looked Magnus over, he wouldn’t meet his eyes, “Magnus, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it We’ve both had a few stressed out weeks and I haven’t made it easy on you.” He just wanted Magnus to look him in the eyes, “Could you look at me?” He waited for Magnus to do what he asked, it seemed to take forever, “We will figure this out. We just need time to adjust. I think I’ve realized that now.” 

Magnus sighed again, “What the fuck is wrong with me?”

“Nothing.” Alec reached for him, pulling him into a hug. Once he had his arms locked around Magnus’ neck, he began a slow sway, a slow dance in the middle of the parking lot, “If there is something wrong with you then there is something wrong with me.” Alec rested his head on Magnus’ chest, tucking himself under Magnus’ chin, keeping the slow, steady pace, “We will figure this out, remember, didn’t you say that to me once.”

Magnus gripped Alec close to him, keeping to their pace. He didn’t care where they were, “What would we do without each other?”

“We were made for one another.” Alec finished for him. 

As if it was the only answer that mattered. 

“Oh, Alec!”

“Oh, Magnus!” Alec sighed, hugging him closer, “I officially lift the sex ban.” He whispered that part in case anyone was listening, “Let’s go inside and get this started.”

“You really just made it sound like we were going inside to have sex,” Magnus whispered back.

“Well, I’m sure there’s an empty closet somewhere, but I think that might be frowned upon.” Alec grinned, “Come on, let’s go join the group.” Alec stopped, “Unless you really don’t want, Magnus, you don’t have to go in just because I want you. But I want it to be known, I want you here in this part of my life.”

Magnus nodded, “Let’s go inside.”

Alec nodded and pulled on Magnus to get him to follow. Magnus let Alec lead him inside. 

…

Alec let out a soft snore that drew Magnus’ attention over an hour ago and Magnus’ eyes had ever left since. He was sitting back against their headboard just staring down at Alec. The words from earlier echoed around his brain keeping him awake and unable to think of anything else. He had indeed been messing up lately and he wasn’t sure how to get it together. 

Magnus had to stop himself from poking Alec awake and talk to him; he felt like talking. He suddenly wanted to speak but it was almost three in the morning and that wouldn’t be very nice of him if he did that. So Alec slept and Magnus sat up watching him. 

“Lover,” Magnus whispered with a smile, “My beautiful, beautiful love.” He used a few fingers to move some hairs around Alec’s face, “I’m sorry.”

Alec stirred and twisted, angling his body toward Magnus. 

He continued his soft movements in Alec’s hair, “I’m sorry,” He whispered again. He knew Alec wouldn’t hear him, but it still felt good to say and get it out. He would have to say it out loud tomorrow, but right now he needed to say to himself, “I was an ass for my comment and I’ll make that up to you. I don’t know why Kyle made me jealous, but there is something off with him. Underhill was the last time I felt this way.” 

Magnus kept moving his hand throughout Alec’s hair. God, he loved touching his husband. There was something about Alec just made him want to touch him continuously. 

“Magnus?” Alec yawned breathlessly, “what?” he sounded child-like in their dark room. 

“Shhh,” Magnus leaned over to kiss his forehead, “I love you.”

“Mmm,” Alec shifted and seemed to go back to sleep, “Come down here.”

Magnus smiled at his slurred speech and shifted down to the bed to lay with his husband. 

…

Alec sat in the middle of the stairs, flipping his phone in circles, and just watched Magnus. 

Magnus was laying on the couch watching whatever movie was playing. He had one hand behind his head, prompting himself up, and the other laying flat across his stomach. His feet were crossed but one of them was tapping in tune to whatever was going through his head. His eyes were half closed, but he was still focused on the television. He as so intend that he never noticed Alec. 

Alec had finished cleaning their bathroom and went in search of Magnus when he found him and stopped frozen. He took a seat on the stairs to just watch him. Alec picked up his phone and took a quick photo before smiling, “Baby?”

“Yeah?” Magnus looked over to him.

Alec snapped another photo with a laugh, “Adorable.” He stood up and went to Magnus, who shifted and held out his hand. Alec took his hand, “You should go upstairs and nap.” He shook out their hands, “I know you didn’t sleep well.”

“Sorry.”

Alec knelt down next to the couch to get close to Magnus, “Why? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I couldn’t turn my brain off.” Magnus twisted to lay on his side, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Alec ran a hand through Magnus’ hair. 

“No, I just didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t.” Alec tilted his head, “Besides, isn’t that one of the joys of being married; waking up your partner when you can’t sleep.” When Magnus arched an eyebrow Alec laughed, “Like I haven’t done that to you. Magnus, you didn’t really wake me up. Come on, I need to clean and you need a nap. Let’s trade. You go upstairs to bed and I can clean down here without disturbing you.”

“Aren’t I supposed to be helping you clean?”

Alec sighed, “Fine, I’m napping right here.” He moved onto the couch and twisted to be half on the couch and half on Magnus, who protested the whole time, “Nope, I’m napping. Someone was rude and woke me up and now I’m so sleepy.” Magnus went to move but Alec threw himself more on him to hold Magnus down, “Oh shame, you’re stuck. You must nap with me now.” He grinned and burrowed into Magnus’ nap.

Magnus laughed as Alec settled against him. His husband wanted a Sunday afternoon snuggle on the couch, could he really turn that down? No. The answer was no. 

“I love you, Magnus.” Alec whispered into Magnus’ neck, “I’m sorry you felt the way you did last night to lose sleep over it. Talk if you want or sleep if you want.” 

Magnus closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Alec. This was them.


	8. Cecily and Anna

**Chapter 8 – Cecily and Anna**

Magnus was sitting on the couch in the girls’ small two bedroom apartment with Anna tucked in his side, she was going over her latest creative poem. There were times where she was so willing to do everything without looking back, but then there was a time such as these where she wanted to be his baby girl again, tucking in his side. Cecily and Alec ran to the store to grab things for dinner. 

The girls’ couldn’t get away, so they decided to come out to them, they got a hotel and would spend time with the girls when they were available all weekend. It was Friday night and Cecily requested Alec’s baked mac n’ cheese, so they went to the store for the goods while Magnus and Anna went over Anna’s latest works.

The door opened and Magnus turned to see Alec following in behind Cecily, both had a giant smile on their faces. By the looks of their happy family, you would never know that he and Alec were set in this sort of tug of war. Their emotions playing back and forth, neither getting in the right groove. Their jive was off and Magnus didn’t know how to go get it back. They found except for moments, mere moments were rocking them.

“Anna, guess what?” Cece called from placing her bags on the table, “We also got a banana pie.” She grinned over to Anna and Magnus. 

Anna hopped up from the couch, “Really?” She went through the bags and pulled it out. 

“It’s store-bought,” Alec frowned, “I didn’t think, or I would have made a fresh one this morning.” He kissed Anna on the cheek, “Maybe, I’ll do that while you’re at work tomorrow?” He pulled her brown hair and pushed it behind her ear. 

She shook her head, “This is fine.”

Magnus joined them in the kitchen, he came over and rested his hand on Alec’s shoulder with a squeeze. He waited for Alec to look at him before leaning in for a quick kiss, “So are you going to let me help with dinner?” He asked knowing the response he would get. 

“Uhm-” Alec frowned, going in for another quick kiss, “-babe-”

“Papa, we wanna live.” Anna grinned at them, “At least long enough to enjoy pie.”

Magnus shot her a glare, “Put the pie in the fridge.” He pulled out a chair and took a seat at the table, “How about I watch and talk?”

Anna took the chair next to him and pulled out her phone to show him something and they entered back to their own little world with the sounds of Cecily and Alec making dinner floated in and around them. 

…

Alec twisted to look at his husband while Magnus locked up their hotel room, he waited for Magnus to remove his light jacket before pouncing on him. Alec wrapped both his arms around Magnus’ neck and drew him in for a bone crushing kiss. He took advantage of Magnus’ need for air as a way to get his tongue in his mouth. 

Magnus brought his hands up to Alec’s waist to steady them as to not fall over, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Alec pressed up against him entirely while taking control of their kiss. He didn’t know what had gotten into Alec, but he wasn’t going to turn him down. Alec shifted so his hands where on either side of Magnus’ face, guiding his head in the angle he wanted. 

Magnus moved forward pushing Alec toward the bed. 

Alec pulled back from the kiss when his legs hit the bed, “Make love to me. Slowly.” He smiled, locking eyes with Magnus, both reflecting pure desire. He felt Magnus’ hands moving up and down his sides, and he wished he wasn’t wearing any clothes, “Slowly,” He whispered again, “Please.”

“Anything,” Magnus whispered back, taking Alec’s lips in another searing kiss. 

Magnus pulled back from the kiss do as Alec wanted him to, make love to him very slowly. 

…

Alec wasn’t very good at listening, while Anna was at work the next day at the local on-campus bookstore and Cecily was tutoring in the library him and Magnus went to their apartment so he could make the girls fresh food. He forced Magnus to skip laying around to head to the store where Alec spent over an hour ‘buying the entire’ place as Magnus complained to come back to the apartment to make the girls their favorites. He made everything he could freeze first then went on to things that they could keep out, including a homemade banana cream pie for Anna and a blueberry pie for Cecily. 

Alec was finishing up the last of the stuffed shells that he would be able to pop in the oven later that night for dinner when Magnus came up behind him. Putting his hands on Alec’s waist and pulling back slightly to be pressed together, “Babe?” He kissed the side of his neck, “Last night was fun and we should do that more often.”

“Slow it down.” Alec grinned even though he knew Magnus wouldn’t be able to see him. He wiped his hands on the dishcloth and unwrapped some foil to put the shells in the fridge until time to bake. Alec picked up the pan and pushed back on Magnus, who wasn’t in the mood to let him go, “Put this in the fridge.” He twisted, the pan nudging Magnus in the center of his chest. 

Magnus took the casserole dish and did as he was told, “I’m glad I got this weekend off. Seeing the girls.” Magnus turned back to watch Alec begin cleaning up his mess, “Spending time with you doing nothing. Last night. It all feels nice.” 

Alec put his collected bowls in the sink, “Magnus, babe, come here.” He pulled on Magnus. Leaning back against the sink, Alec pulled on him until they were pressed up close, “No more Saturdays. I’m putting the law down. I have school during the week nights, or I’ll do homework, so I don’t care if you work at home, but the law goes down on the weekends. No more work on Saturdays and Sundays. You could say no, you choose not to because you are a fantastic lawyer and great for your clients, but weekends used to be family time and that slipped away. No more.” Alec leaned in for a quick kiss, “Got it?”

Magnus grinned, “I got it.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, dear.” Magnus leaned in for a kiss but, Alec stopped him.

“Good, now, step back,” Alec pushed on Magnus, who was surprised and took a few steps back, “We are in our daughter’s apartment, sir!” Alec pointed up and down, “I can feel you.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile, “I couldn’t help myself.”

Alec grinned, “You can save that for later.”

They were both saved by the front door opening and their two giggling girls entering their apartment.

“Dad?” Cecily called out when she saw them, “It smells so good in here.”

“I thought we were eating out,” Anna dropped her bag by the door and kicked her shoes off, “You’ve been busy.”

Magnus turned to kiss each of his daughters in turn. Alec followed Magnus with a kiss of his own, “I know. But you guys have been eating out a lot,” He pointed to each of them, “I know you have I’ve seen the lack of food in this place so I figured you guys would like some home cooked meals.”

“He filled your freezer.” Magnus grinned, “I just watched the masterwork.”

“That’s good,” Cece curled into Magnus’ side, “At least we know it’s edible that way.”

Magnus glared at her, but didn’t release her from his hold while Anna and Alec chuckled at the joke, “We all know you only survived this long is because does all the cooking.” Anna grinned, “And you didn’t waste all of your money on take-away.”

“You guys are so mean.” Magnus couldn’t keep the grin from his face. He couldn’t fight them, they weren’t wrong. He was fifty-years-old and if it weren’t for Alec, he would not have survived. He was the worst cook and it was better to go with facts, “But you aren’t wrong.” He squeezed Cece to him, “So change of topic, how was your day?”

“Boring.” Anna cut in, “The bookstore was dead. What bookstore is ever dead on a Saturday?” She asked but didn’t except an answer and went on like she wasn’t going to get one, “Unheard of.”

Alec raised his eyes to meet Magnus’s who shrugged. Cecily just shook her head and went back to the door to take her shoes off and tuck them away. She took care in tucking Anna’s away as well, she was always caring for her little sister. 

Alec watched Cecily with a smile. Sometimes he sat down and thought about their parental dynamics, how his children all came from so many different biology parents to become theirs and were a stable family. No one could ever take his children from each other. 

Raphael, Max, Cecily, and Anna. 

His beautiful children. Along with their beautiful father. They were a family, complete. 

Alec looked to Magnus who was so engaged into Anna’s work story, he was surprised when Cece came up to him, “Hey, baby girl,” He whispered, kissing the top of her head, “How are you doing?”

“I’m good, daddy.” She whispered back. 

He rubbed her hair out of the way, “Thank you for always being a good daughter and sister.”

She grinned, “Not always. We fight sometimes.” She nodded her head in the direction of Anna and Magnus.

Alec nodded, “I fight with my siblings too, but it’s how you act afterward that’s important.” He sighed at her sad look, “What’s wrong?”

“Max said you and papa were fighting.” She arched an eyebrow at him, waiting for a response. 

“Max made me watch horror movies and then left me, he has no idea what he’s talking about.” Alec squeezed her tight to him for a giggle, then caught Magnus’ eyes over her head. He tried to give Magnus a smile, but it was hard. 

“Girls,” Magnus tugged Anna to him to get her to stop talking, “listen, your dad and I are having a hard time getting into the groove of having an empty house. We aren’t fighting. We just haven’t figured out how to balance work and personal with no children.” Magnus pointed at Alec, “No more babies. You must wait for grandbabies.”

Alec frowned, “I wasn’t going to ask for another baby.”

“Is everything okay?” Anna asked, “Max said-”

“Stop,” Alec released Cecily and went to Anna, “There is nothing wrong. Everything is okay.”

Cecily frowned, “Max said it was nothing, just something seemed off and like you were fighting.”

Magnus clipped her chin with his finger, “Dad is right, nothing is wrong. Just adjusting to new things in life. I know for a fact you two had growing pains when moving in together. It’s the same thing, we just had to adjust to everyone moving out.”

“Plus, it is very stressful when your babies move so far away.” Alec cut in, “Max is in New York, you guys are here, it’s very far if you need me. But we talk on the phone every other day and we came out here to visit, or you come to see us. It’s just new.”

Anna nodded, “I’m going to change my clothes.” “Me too.” Cece chimed in with her.

Alec looked to Magnus with a glare, “I’m going to box that child’s ears together the next time I see him. Making his sisters worry like that.”

Magnus sighed, “Yes, talk to your child.” 

“Why is he my child when he’s in trouble and your child when he’s doing something great?” Alec frowned pulling out his phone, but Magnus put his hand up to pull the phone away.

“Call him later.” He took the phone and slipped it back into Alec’s back pocket, “That conversation is longer than we have time for right now. We will call him on speaker phone later.” Magnus ran his hand up to Alec’s hip, peeling his shirt up slightly to reach a little bit of skin, “Enjoy the weekend. Monday night after dinner we will sit down and talk with our boy.”

“Hands above clothes,” Anna called from the living room as she sat down with her journal on the couch. 

Magnus squeezed Alec’s hip before releasing his side and pulling back, he winked at him before joining Anna, Cecily joined then shortly after. Alec took a seat on the floor in front of the couch and they spent a few hours catching up before Alec got up to start dinner. Anna followed him and kept him company while he finished up dinner. They finished up the night with board games. The following day was spent at the movies then out to lunch before Alec and Magnus headed back to their side of the state. They wanted to give the girls time to get ready for their school and work week ahead of them. 

It was on the way home that Alec was resting his head on the car rest just staring over at his husband, “Magnus?” He whispered, only barely audible over the radio. 

Magnus hit the volume button to lower the sound, “Huh?”

“We did good, right? With our kids?” He leaned over slightly to rest his hand on Magnus’ thigh, he needed that contact, that heat that only Magnus could give him. 

“We did amazing.” Magnus grinned; he removed one hand from the steering wheel to cover Alec’s and squeeze, “With all our faults, ups and downs. We did the best we could. We have four amazing children. We have nothing to worry about.”

Alec in-took a deep, rattling breath. Something lifted in him, something felt better, like it was going to be okay, “I feel better.” He whispered again. He twisted his hand to face palm up and interlink his fingers with Magnus’. 

“Yeah?” Magnus lifted their joined hands up for a kiss, “That makes me feel better.” He sighed, “This makes me free better.”

“I worry about my babies, but they are doing alright.” Alec lifted his head without taking his eyes off Magnus, “I feel like I can breathe.”

“Oh babe, I know you needed to realize it for yourself, but I’ve been trying to tell you all along that we have done a great job and we have nothing to worry about.” Magnus glanced at him for just a moment before going back to looking at the road. 

“I know.” He whispered with a sigh, “My amazing husband.”

“Damn straight.”

“Not too straight.” Alec quipped back. 

Magnus laughed at him. 

“Are you okay?”

Magnus nodded, looking out at the cars around them, “I am now that you are you.”

“Magnus-”

“This is us, Alec.” Magnus interrupted him, “I love you.” He glanced at him, then back at the road, “Believe me when I tell you how much I love you and I am okay.”

They moved on from there and spent the rest of their car ride joking back and forth over different things. There was a lightness to their conversation that hadn’t been there since before Max moved to New York and it wasn’t lost on either of them, slightly, how amazing it felt to return to themselves. 

Alec relaxed back into his seat not long into their conversation. He felt the tide turn and something come back to him; like normal air was breathable again to him. He knew what it was; just not what to call it. The anxiety was easing from inside him. Seeing Max, spending time with him, and hearing all about the great things had eased that. Spending quality time with Magnus and airing out some issues had eased that. Raphael and Stephen planning their wedding and future had eased that. Seeing the girls complete in their college routines had eased that. This weekend was the ultimate ease that removed all the doubt the anxiety had plagued within him. It was the last straw to soothe his soul and know that it really was going to be okay and he could let it go. 

He kept his hand firmly in Magnus’ until he had no choice, but to let go when Magnus needed both hands to drive. When they finally returned home, Alec forced Magnus to leave their bags alone on their living room floor and cuddle with him on their couch. He needed that heat that he loved so much and it didn’t take much to convince Magnus to stay on the couch. They didn’t talk. They didn’t need to. Alec just relaxed on top of Magnus while Magnus silently played with Alec’s messy black hair.


	9. Happy Times

**Chapter 9 – Happy Times**

“Dad, time to go home.” Stephen grinned from his spot at their round kitchen table. He was smiling at Alec with everything he had with his hand squeezed tightly in Raphael, who just shook his head. 

“I’m sorry, who called who over here to talk wedding?” Alec questioned. He was leaning over their seating chart not looking up at either of them. 

Raphael rolled his eyes at Stephen, knowing Alec wouldn’t see him. 

“I saw that,” Alec sighed, “Don’t roll your eyes at me.”

Raphael’s eyes went wide and he just stared at Stephen who laughed. 

“I didn’t see that, but Stephen’s laugh confirmed it.” Alec looked up at them, “Roll your eyes at me?” He picked up the slim bookmark sticky notes they were using to write people’s names on before placing them at the round tables, he tossed the notes at Raphael, “How dare you?”

Raphael frowned, “Sorry, dad.” He caught the notes and put them down next to their chart. 

The only reason they invited Alec over to help was that Magnus needed Alec out of the house for a few hours to set up a small surprise, romantic dinner. His father had called him at work last minute this afternoon asking for his help. Alec always worked the center on Friday nights which would have given Magnus plenty of time for setup, but Alec dropped the ball last minute this afternoon that the kids were going on a dinner trip and Alec would not be attending so he had his Friday evening free. Magnus panicked and said he had to work then called Raphael. Raphael called his dad and begged him to come over to help, but that was hours ago and Alec wasn’t leaving. Raphael knew his did just didn’t want to go home to an empty house, but Magnus was home now; Alec just didn’t know that. 

“I don’t want to be mean, but Raphael and I have a Friday night dinner tradition and I’m getting hungry. Sorry.” Stephen took the hit since Raphael since him a pleading text message to get rid of Alec. Not that they didn’t love Alec and want him here, but it was almost seven o’clock and he was getting hangry. 

Alec’s phone took that moment to ring. He looked it over with a smile, “It’s your father.” He sighed, “Hello.”

_“Come home. I’m hungry.” Magnus’ breathless voice came through the line._

Alec sighed again, “Everyone’s hungry. I’ll leave shortly. Bye.” He hung up on him. He looked the boys over, “You two are acting weird, but I’ll let it slide since your father wants me.”

“I don’t think that will ever be a problem,” Raphael whispered under his breath.

Alec eyed him, “I’m not sure why you called me over when you didn’t want or need my help. You’ve been grumbling about me being here since I walked in the door.” 

Raphael frowned glancing at Stephen in the middle of his speech. Had he really? Stephen grimaced with a slight nod. Well shit, Raphael sighed, “Dad-”

Alec held up his hand, “Stop. I understand, you want time with Stephen to plan your own wedding and you have your Friday night traditions. But you asked me here, I said no, then you asked me again, and I let the snide comments go all evening, but I’m disappointed you.” He leaned over and kissed Stephen then Raphael on the cheek before turning to make his exit. He heard them both call his name, but he didn’t stop, he wasn’t in the mood for them anymore. Children or not, they weren’t really respectful this evening and he wasn’t sure why. He really just wanted to go home and do nothing. 

Alec was halfway home before he called Magnus from his car, “Dear?”

_“You on your way?” Magnus asked._

“Yes,” Alec sighed, “Can we order in pizza or something and watch a movie?”

_“We can order in. What’s wrong? You sound off.”_

“Nothing.” Alec wasn’t in the mood, “I just want to do nothing but get into my sweats, have dinner, maybe watch a movie. And the movie is pushing it.”

_“Weren’t you going for wedding planning? Shouldn’t that have kept you in a good mood?” Magnus spoke softly._

Alec ignored his comment about being in a good mood, “I’m almost home. Will you just order something?”

_“On it.”_

“Thanks, love. See you in a few.” He clicked the end call button after Magnus said his goodbye. 

He made it home not even ten minutes later and took a deep breath before getting out of his car. He gave himself a mental shake before making it to the door, he wasn’t going to let Raphael’s bad mood rub off on him. He had a text message from Raphael saying sorry, but he would respond to it in the morning, he wasn’t really in the mood. He was still unsure of what the deal with tonight was. He walked in the front door to see Magnus standing there in the center of the living room, his phone up to his ear. 

“We’ll talk about this later.” Magnus eyed Alec with a sad smile, “I’m sure he did get your text message, but he’s driving home.” He reached out and grabbed Alec’s bicep to keep Alec front and center while he finished up the call, “Raphael, your dad just walked in, I gotta go. We’ll talk about this later.” He waited a minute, then sighed, “Love you both.” He clicked the phone off. 

“You call them?”

“They called me.” Magnus sighed, “I’m sorry, baby, you know they didn’t mean it.”

“I know. They were having an off night.” He went to move away from Magnus, but Magnus just threw his phone to the couch and smiled at him, “What?”

“I have a confession to make.” Magnus kept his smile firmly in place, “Technically, they did have plans. And so did we. Well, I had plans for you. But you had to change things and not work the center tonight and I needed time to set some things in motion so I begged Raphael to invite you over so I can finish out my plans and so really tonight is all my fault.”

“What are you talking about?” Alec was so confused. 

“Come with me,” Magnus pulled Alec by the hands into the kitchen to reveal their dining room had been transformed into a paradise of sorts. Magnus hit the light switch to turn off the living room lights which plunged the room into darkness of sorts or just a moment until Alec’s eyes adjusted to the dining room light.

There were candles everywhere, on every surface of the kitchen, and extra space in the dining room. Where there weren’t candles there where fairy lights. The room was laid out in Alec’s favorite shade of pale blue and white. There was a centerpiece of wildflowers in blues and whites, no roses because Alec wasn’t a fan of roses. All the candles were lower, just the way he liked them. It wasn’t pizza, but it was his favorite Chinese. 

Alec stood there just looking around.

Magnus moved in behind Alec, running his hands up and down his arms a few times before settling on his shoulders for a squeeze, “I wanted to have a nice romantic evening with you. I’m sorry the boys were little asshats. I love them dearly, but I will get back at them.”

Alec twisted around to face Magnus, he had tears hiding behind his eyes, “Magnus-”

“I even went by Ulta on my lunch break for some bath bombs, we have a nice bottle of wine waiting for a relaxing bath and some oils.” Magnus grinned at him, “Tonight is all about relaxing and slowing it down. We have not slowed down for each other enough. We used to be so good at it then we got lost along the way, but not tonight. Tonight is all about slow.”

Alec didn’t say anything he just rested his head forward on Magnus’ chest. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ back to squeeze him close. He couldn’t stop the rush of tears then. It was a perfect evening and he almost ruined it twice; once by not going to the center and twice by letting the boys affect his mood. 

“The boys are idiots. Don’t cry.”

Alec pulled back to stare at him, “I’m an idiot.” 

Magnus laughed, “No, you are not. No more focusing on the boys. Let’s eat and then get naked.”

Alec tipped his head back onto Magnus’ chest, “Oh my god.” He moaned.

…

Magnus smirked and splashed at the water slightly. 

Alec laughed while leaning back against his husband’s chest, “Tomorrow I’m going to have to run ten miles to work off that Chinese and chocolate pie.”

“I’ll take a run with you.” Magnus used his hand to tip Alec’s chin back to get a quick kiss, “I’ll watch your back.”

“Oh, I bet you will.” Alec grinned, “You just want to perv on me.”

“I mean, of course.” Magnus squeezed Alec’s chin, “That’s a given.”

Alec put his head back on Magnus’ shoulder, twisting slightly to be able to look at Magnus. The warm water played around them with the lavender scents from the purple bath bomb Magnus purchased for them. He sighed and just relaxed entirely behind him, “Thank you, baby.”

“You’re welcome.” Magnus kissed the side of Alec’s head just above his hair on his slightly wet hair, “I want it to be known that I can be romantic.”

“You are romantic.” Alec agreed, “You can be.” He laughed when Magnus tried to poke him in the side. 

“I was thinking after the wedding we need to both take some vacation time and go away.” Magnus took a hand from the top of the tub and wrapped around Alec’s chest across his shoulder. 

Alec closed his eyes, resting his head entirely on Magnus, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, let’s go on a grand adventure.” He snuggled close to Alec, using his nose to nuzzle closer, “What did your co-workers call us, ‘Malec’? Malec Adventures.”

“Mmhmm,” He remembered that term, he wasn’t so keen on that term in the beginning, but now it sounded like them, “I like that.”

Magnus set a slow pace of trailing his hands up and down Alec’s chest, moving the water around them as he went; the lavender scent becoming more potent and filling the air. The night was relaxing. Something they both needed, “Is this going to turn us purple?”

Alec laughed out loud; the sound echoing off the bathroom walls, “No, you dork.” Alec kept his eyes closed, but twisted slightly to get a better angle for his face into Magnus’ neck, “You smell so good.” He kissed the underside of Magnus’ ear, “We should go to England.”

“England?” Magnus questioned. He let his hands loose so when Alec moved, they moved with him, “Or all over Europe?”

“Just London for now. I want to see Shakespeare’s Globe, and the Tower, and other things. I want London. Small pieces. I want a stamp in my passport every year with a new Malec adventure. What do you think?” 

Magnus nodded, “I could see myself in London. Let’s go to London. Then Paris. Then Germany.” 

Alec thoroughly twisted, planting his knees on the tub bottom, Magnus’ legs on either side of his. He reached up to put his hands on either side of Magnus’ face, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Magnus reached up to put his hands on Alec’s shoulders to steady him, “Anything you want.” 

Alec eyed him, “But do you really want?” He leaned forward for a quick kiss, “You’re giving me a lot. You’re always giving me everything and I’m not giving you enough.” 

A strand of Alec’s black hair fell in his eyes and Magnus pulled it out of the way so he could get a good look into the blue eyes he enjoyed so often. “You give me everything. You have no idea how much. And yes, I want.” Magnus continuously moved his hands through Alec’s hair, pushing it out of his eyes over and over again. “I want everything with you. I want it all.”

“You have it all.” Alec shivered at the feel of Magnus running his hands over him and the now chilling water, “You have me forever.”

“We’ve been in here for almost an hour. Let’s get out of here and snuggle up in bed.” Magnus pulled Alec in for a deep, soring kiss that stole Alec’s breath.

Alec pulled back, “Fuzzy socks. I want my fuzzy socks. Do you want yours?” He arched an eyebrow. 

“Alexander, I’m not thinking of fuzzy socks.” Magnus rolled his eyes at his husband. Alec’s Christmas gag gift this year was a pair of matching neon green fuzzy socks. 

Alec shifted his hips, “I can feel what you’re thinking about.” He put his hands on the edge of the tub and stood up. 

Magnus shifted his head back to keep his eyes on Alec’s eyes, “Really?”

He got out of the tub and reached for their set of oversized bath towels. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around himself. He held out the other towel to Magnus who followed him out of the tub soon after. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck and kissed him, walking backward to their bedroom. 

Magnus pushed forward on Alec to get him to the warmth of their room.

…  
“Hey, father.” Max spoke softly into the phone, “dad.” He knew he was on speaker phone. He usually video called, but he was still in the office. It was turning into a late night for him. 

“Max, you usually don’t call on a weekend, everything okay?” Magnus spoke first. They had just crawled into bed from their relaxing bath.

“Yeah, working late, but I have some news.” He couldn’t stop the grin from forming on his face. He knew his parents wouldn’t be able to see it, but he held it in place anyway. 

“Oh, good news I hope,” Alec spoke shifting on their bed. He tagged his page on his latest trashy LGBT romance and sat it on his bedside table to give his son his full attention. 

“Yes, my director pulled me aside today and told me my internship is ending on Friday and as of Monday I will be exchanging in my badge for a full-time badge.” He knew his smile was getting wider and wider as he spoke. He was alone in his office area so he could be as open as he wanted, “I am secure in my position.”

“Max that is amazing news.” Magnus spoke at the same time as Alec’s “I am so proud of you.”

“Thank you.” He sighed, “It has taken so much stress off my shoulders.”

“Mine too, kiddo.” Alec looked up to Magnus with a smile, “Well, both of us. We both worried about you.”

“I know.” Max always tried to stay positive to keep his parents from worrying, but he knew they would still be on that worry train forever. That was just the way his parents were. They always worried, yet they were always proud of not only him but all of their children, all of the time. 

“I love you kiddo.” Alec sighed into the phone, “I am so happy you are getting everything you worked so hard for.”

He laughed, “Yeah, next is the penthouse on the top floor and all the girls.”

“Okay, no.” Magnus groaned, “Don’t be gross.”

“Okay, how about just one girl?” Max sighed, “She’s got pretty blonde hair and a great smile, perfect ass.”

“Alright!” Alec said with extra force rolling his eyes at Magnus, “What’s her name?”

“Rebecca.” Max couldn’t stop himself. He wasn’t usually the one to tell his parents anything about his love life, but something felt right this time. “We met at a party and just hit it off. She lives across town. She’s not really big into art, but I’ve been showing her the error of her ways.”

Magnus pushed on Alec’s shoulder with a grin, “How long has this been going on?”

“Two months. Not long. Becca was born and raised here. I’ve met her siblings, but not her parents. Next time you guys are in town we talked about making a family dinner.”

“Wow, really?” Alec couldn’t keep the surprise from his voice. Max was his serial dater, not his settle down and talk about relationships child.

“Yeah, I know, strange.” He knew he sounded breathy and strange to his parents, but Rebecca did strange things to him, “Becca’s an amazing person. She’s a senior at NYU for law. Smart and beautiful. Two younger sisters who are Cece and Anna’s ages.”

“We can’t wait to meet her.” Alec shifted to lean his head on Magnus’ thigh and let his legs dangle off the edge of the bed at the knees, “I’ve never heard you talk this way about anyone before.”

“I’ve never felt this way before. I know it’s only been two months, but it’s like I suddenly know what you guys have always talked about in your relationship from the beginning. It’s the same feeling that Raphael and Stephen felt from the beginning that I never understood.”

Magnus grinned and Alec laughed, “I love you, Max, and I am so happy for you. This is great news. Just great.”

“Baby, we need to go to New York now. This is perfect.” Alec grinned. 

“Raphael is getting married and we are tapped, you can wait.” Magnus tapped on Alec’s forehead. 

Alec shook his head, shaking off Magnus’ finger, “Nope, now.”

“Alright, you two, enough.” Max laughed, “I have to get back to work. How about for my birthday?”

Alec groaned, “Making me wait. You two are so mean.”

Max sighed with a deep laugh, “Love you.” He clicked the end button to hang up on his parents before they could get deeper into their conversation. He felt lighter and healthier. He ended his call just in time as his phone began to ring just in time and Becca’s face showed up on his screen. He smiled as he answered his phone, “Hello, darling.”


	10. Future Plans

**Chapter 10 – Future Plans**

Raphael held out the small box, staring ahead at Alec who was sitting behind his work desk with his work phone between his shoulder and ear. 

Alec took the box out of Raphael’s hand with an arched eyebrow in question. Raphael shook his head and Alec opened the box, inside the box were matching black wedding bands. They looked a lot like Alec’s and Magnus’ matching bands. 

“Yes, sir.” Alec put the box on his desk. He picked up his pen and began writing down a few words, “I will let my staff know of the new timeline.” He dropped the pen and picked the box back up, he looked back up to Raphael who took a seat in front of his desk, “Yes, sir.” Alec took the phone and hung it up before going back to box, “When did you pick these up?”

Raphael smiled, “Just now.” 

He picked out one ring, “What’s this?”

“They both say love and our names so we can carry our love with us at all times.” Raphael picked out the other ring and held it out in front of him, “I want to put it on, but Stephen and I promised each other we wouldn’t put them on until this weekend.”

Alec nodded putting the ring back in the box. 

It was Thursdays and their wedding was this upcoming Saturday and everything was planned down to the tee. The girls were driving home on Friday night and would be staying at home in Cecily’s room. Max had flown home last night, and he was staying with Raphael and Stephen. He was helping with last minute details with Raphael and Stephen continued to work up until the final days.

Max came in the office that moment, “Hey dad. Parking is still a bitch downtown.”

“Language.” Alec frowned, standing up and giving Max a hug and a kiss. “But you are not wrong.”

Stephen followed max in shortly after, his phone was in his hands, “My parents are going crazy.” He whispered just loud enough for all of them to hear them, “I’ll be glad when we say ‘I do.’” Shaking his head, he put his phone away and looked at all of them, “I love you guys. Non-stressful family.”

Alec arched an eyebrow, “Thanks.”

Raphael laughed and Max shook his head, “Your family isn’t so bad,” Max smiled.

“My mom just asked if my future father-in-law Alec would be open to dancing with my uncle Aaron, who’s gay because she doesn’t want him to feel left out. Mind you there are going to be lots of other gay people at this wedding, it is a freaking GAY wedding-” Stephen’s voice rose a bit at the word ‘gay’ but went down again for a wedding, “I said ‘no,’ but then I asked ‘Why Alec? Why not Magnus?’ and her response, ‘He has those nice blue eyes.’” Stephen turned to Alec, “My mother likes your eyes. You better watch out.”

Alec frown at him, “Sorry, honey, I’m taken.” He fasted his ring, “And I’m not a straight shooter.” He rolled his eyes at the horrified look on his children’s face.

“Oh god.” Raphael frowned, “I’ll never look at your mother the same way again.”

“I mean Magnus we would have to worry about, he’s bisexual and had a relationship with women in the past.” Alec looked at all the boys, they were all just staring at him, “What? You all knew that right? I mean he was married to Camille.”

“I just thought that was a mistake,” Max spoke up. 

“No, he had boyfriends and girlfriends before.” Alec tilted his head, “I’m sorry, Max, I thought you knew he was bisexual.”

Raphael sighed, “I knew, but is there any way we can talk about something else. As much as I love conversations like this, I would like to not have it.” These were the moments where Raphael’s shyness came full circle.

Stephen laughed, “I will make sure to keep my mother away from you and Magnus after she’s had a few.” He winked at Raphael, who had a horrified expression on his face. 

Alec leaned back, “I love you all, but how did I get picked for this amazing visit?”

“Just wanted to see you.” Max smiled. 

“Mr. Lightwood, you have an office full of children and yet your still missing a few.” Mr. Kane knocked on the door to announce his presence known 

“Sorry, Mr. Kane. I wanted to show off our wedding rings.” Raphael stood up with Alec to address the owner of Kane Services. 

Michael Kane waved him off, “No worries, your dad has talked about your wedding for years, before the actual engagement, I believe.” He smirked, seeing no problems throwing Alec under that bus. “Besides, it’s the end of the day and he has tomorrow off for the long weekend, I’m not expecting much.” He winked at Alec, they both knew Alec never slacked off. 

“All of my boys will be leaving shortly.” Alec made sure to give them pointed looks. 

“And you will be going with them.” Michael smiled, “I came here to tell you to leave, I’ve already spoken to your team.” He made a shooing motion with his hands, “Go, go, go.” He grinned, “I’ll be back in ten if you’re still here. You’re fired.” He swapped out of the office just as quickly as he came. 

Alec sat back at his desk and began typing. 

“What are you doing?” Max asked, “He said to leave.”

“I have to send notes about the phone call I just got off of because he really will be back in ten minutes.” He sighed, “You guys hungry?” He looked up to see them nodding, “Pick somewhere for lunch and send me a text and I’ll meet you there. I just need to send this and set up my out of office for the next few days.” He gave them another pointed look, letting them know that this wasn’t up for discussion.

…

Magnus pulled his tie out of Alec’s hand to wrap back around his neck sending another glare at Alec, who was laying back on the bed. He was buttoning up his pants and biting his bottom lip. Alec’s shirt was undone and his tie was hanging off center. 

“We are going to be late.” Alec grinned up at his husband while tucking himself back in his pants. 

“Alec,” Magnus sighed, “you took off my tie.”

“And you took off my pants.” Alec stood up once he was able, “If we are late, it is all your fault.” He licked his bottom lip again, it was red and swallow from Magnus biting him. Alec started buttoning his shirt, but never took his eyes off Magnus, “You are wearing a red tie.” He stated. 

Magnus stalked over to Alec. Alec took a step back, but his knees hit the side of the bed stopping him from going any further. Magnus tilted his head and searched Alec’s blue eyes, “Raphael picked the tie color.”

Alec laughed, “Did he forget?” 

Magnus grinned. “Just wait until tonight. This tie will get another use.” 

Alec pushed on Magnus and stepped around him, “We have to get ready, or we will be late.” He went into the closet to pull out his good dress shoes, “We can talk about tonight later.”

“We can talk about it now.” Magnus called out while putting his tie back to order, “Tying your wrist together.” 

Alec twisted around to stare at him with his shoes and now his socks in his hands, “Magnus-” He looked towards their open door then back to him.

“We live alone, Alec!” Magnus called out to him, “Max is staying at Raphael and Stephen’s apartment. Cecily and Anna live across the state and are currently driving here for the wedding. We are alone and I can speak openly about the different ways I’m going to fuck you, if I want too.”

Alec frowned, “Shut up-” He sat on the bed, “-I know all that.”

“Oh, babe,” Magnus got to his knees in front of Alec, “I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be down there.” Alec whispered, “That’s how I ended up pantsless before.”

Magnus laughed laying his hand on Alec’s lap, “We will really be late then.” He tilted his head back up to eye him, “Our kids are right, we are pervy.” He placed his hands on either side of Alec’s hips on the bed, he kissed Alec before pulling all the way up, and stepping back, “We have no self-control.”

“You just now realizing that?” Alec finished with his socks and shoes while Magnus finished with his tie, “The kids have been telling us that for years.” He said matter-a-factly.

…

Magnus pulled Alec to his side, bringing his mouth close to Alec’s ear, “Congratulations, daddy.” He kissed the side of Alec’s neck, just under his cheek, “We have officially married off the first child.”

Alec held the massive grin on his face; he tugged on Magnus’ tie. They were off set down a small hallway, the grooms had just made their grand entrance and the sit-down dinner was underway. Magnus asked for a word alone with Alec earlier, but they never had a chance, so he stalked after him on Alec’s way to the restroom. When Alec made it out, Magnus had commandeered him into the small hallway. He eyed him for a moment, “Don’t I usually call you daddy.”

“You usually call me silver fox.” Magnus quipped back. 

Alec grinned, nuzzling his nose into Magnus’ ear, “Mhm, yes, sexy.” He pushed hard against Magnus. 

Magnus, who wasn’t expecting the move, lost his foot for a moment and pushed back against the hard wall. He grunted using one hard to brace himself on the wall and the other to reach for the back of Alec’s neck and pull him into a searing kiss. He pulled back to lick his lips, “You taste like cherry.”

“Raphael, Anna, and I had to taste test the tarts.” He grinned going back in for another kiss, this time moving himself to push his body into Magnus, putting as much pressure of himself on his husband as he could. 

Magnus flattened himself against the wall; removing his hand from the wall to place it on Alec’s hip to hold him in place. He pulled back him the kiss, his head connecting with the wall softly, “Sweet fiends.” He grinned, “You taste amazing.”

“Mag-”

“I want to taste you all over.” Magnus hissed quietly to keep anyone from listening in case anyone decided to join them in the small hallway, “You look so good in this suit, but I want to strip it from you and lick you from head to toe.”

“Oh fuck,” Alec groaned moving in for another kiss.

A cough from behind them pulled Alec away from Magnus at the head only, “Yes?” 

It was Max, “Dinner.” He laughed and walked off. 

Magnus took another kiss from Alec before lightly pushing Alec off of him, “We need to go back in there before we are asked to leave for other reasons.” He winked at Alec.

Alec grinned stepping up to Magnus, “Classy, very classy, Mr. Bane.” He held out his hand; his smiled widening when Magnus laced their fingers together and led them back into the dining room. 

There was just over a hundred guests in the room there to celebrate the union of Raphael and Stephen. Raphael once shy and hidden from the world blossomed during college and with the aid of his ever-present boyfriend. They broke up twice during college, once in Stephen wanted Raphael to spread his wings a little wider and another over a fight when Stephen because too friendly with a classmate. Neither break up lasted long, their love was too strong and they overcame everything. 

When they entered the room, Stephen had a microphone in his hand and grinned evilly when he saw them, “Finally, my father-in-law’s decided to join us.”

Magnus grinned while Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand and tugged a little behind him, shuttering himself his husband. 

“As I was saying, along with the support of my parents, I really have to thank Magnus and Alec with their unweaving support for everything we do.” 

Raphael took the microphone from Stephen’s hand, “From the very beginning my parents stood behind me with an agreement in my path in life even when I didn’t know what that path was. I remember the night of our first date I came home and went straight to my parent’s room, my father wasn’t there, but my step-dad Alec was. Alec adopted me and never treated me as anything but his son. I remember climbing on to the bed and just telling him everything and never being so happy in my life. Not only was that my first date with Stephen, but it also was my first date ever, and it felt so right. I had been so lost up until that moment days before when Stephen sat at my lunch table and asked me out to dinner.”

Stephen took the microphone back and squeezed Raphael into his side when he felt Raphael’s emotions becoming too much, “I always had my eye on him, but he was quiet and shy and I had no idea what his deal was. But I gained my courage when Raphael went so far out of his comfort zone when it came time to protect his little sister in the eyes of a school bully. But it was more than just his little sister. Cecily is the same age as my sister and I instantly could see him protecting her and I knew I needed to ask him out because just dreaming about him wouldn’t do anymore. I had to know. Luckily for me, he said yes. He said yes to the date, and to moving in, and to marriage, and to our entire future.”

“We are so thankful to have all of you here to be here with us tonight.” Raphael leaned over to speak into the mic, “We want all of you to enjoy yourselves, but we have one bigger announcement to make. It is our pleasure to announce our friend Krista is officially in her second trimester and in less than six months we will be proud parents to our very own little boy.”

Magnus squeezed Alec to his side. They already knew. Raphael and Stephen made their announcement yesterday when they had a small family lunch with his parents. 

There was a small moment of quiet before the room exploded with clapping and laughter. People were yelling out their congratulations, love, and support. 

Alec twisted in his arms to stare up at Magnus. He was bumped in the side when Max came over and pushed on him. Cecily and Anna were next, but they pushed on Magnus. The five of them stood just below the stage staring up at Raphael and Stephen who were tucked together with broad smiles overlooking the entire crowd of all their friends and family.

Alec could see Jace and Clary with their kids standing next to far from them with Izzy and Simon close behind. Stephen’s family was at the next table over. Their friends were all surrounding them. There was nothing but love and support on all the faces in the room around them. Alec took a deep breath, wrapping his free arm around Max. He could breathe again with all the freedom of knowing everything was alright.

Magnus leaned into his ear, “I love you, Alexander Lightwood.”

“And I love you, Magnus Bane.” Alec twisted to kiss him on the month, it was quick and fast, nothing like they had shared just minutes earlier. 

…

Cecily was sitting next to Anna who was leaning on Max’s shoulder, who was spinning his phone on the table. He was waiting on a call from Becca since she had to stay in New York and could not join him for his weekend away like they had initially planned. Raphael and Stephen were sitting across from them. They were still at the wedding hall, but all the other guests had left except for them along with Magnus and Alec who were finishing up with the final payment, which was their gift to Raphael and Stephen as part of the wedding. It was no small gift which Raphael and Stephen couldn’t thank them enough for.

Max glanced at Cecily, “Cece, when are you going to tell our parents?” 

The five of them had been holding out a secret from their parents for the last two months. They could join forces against their parents when they choose to and this was one of those moments where Cecily needed them most. It was Cecily’s secret to tell and they were all sworn to silence. 

She looked up to him with a sad, yet hopeful look to her eyes, “No idea.”

Raphael smirked, “You had no time left.” Stephen reached forward to twist his fingers with his husband’s. Stephen stayed quiet, he had spoken to her a few times on the matter, but he felt now was the time to remain silent and let them have their moment.

She sighed, looking down for a moment at her bent hands then back up to her siblings, “How do I explain I went to a party got drunk and now I’m pregnant with an unknown boy’s baby?” She asked, eyeing her parent’s across the room. They were still distracted and couldn’t hear their side conversation, which she was thankful for. She told her siblings weeks ago, but she had chickened out every chance she got to tell her parents. “I don’t know his name, what he looks like, where he lives, or even where the party was. My friends drove, I didn’t. I’m embarrassed.”

Max sighed, he didn’t mean to, but the situation was a new one for them, but if they all really thought about it, it wasn’t like they were the only ones. Alec was a young parent and Magnus was pretty young as well, “I mean that sentence sort of works. They all do.”

“We have all done things, they will be okay and supportive of you. You work, you can pay for the baby. I mean you said you want to keep it so we will just figure the apartment out differently.” Anna spoke up, “Besides, dad is baby crazy. If there is anyone who will be okay with a baby, it is going to be dad.” 

It was beyond a well-known fact that Alec had spent his entire life baby crazy ever since he held Max in his arms for the first time. There was no changing that fact. They often joked that their dad would be bringing home another baby any day now to fill their family home now that all the children have left. 

“Shh.” Cecily sat up straighter. 

Alec and Magnus were on their way back to the table.

“Hey, guys, not heading out.” Alec kissed each of them on the top of the head before having a seat between Cecily and where Magnus sat. 

Magnus leaned back in his chair, “I think it is time to take off, I’m exhausted. But it is a great night.”

“Dad, Father, uhm, I have something I need to tell you. My siblings all know and I’ve been debating on how to say it. I think I just need to come out with it. So here it is-” Cecily looked at each of them in turn, “I’m pregnant.”

Alec sat up straight to look at her with wide eyes. Magnus leaned forward to eye her around Alec, neither one saying anything, both with shocked faces. 

 

**.The End (for now...).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember - you love me! I am only about halfway done with the next one. Also, I have a vacation coming up shortly which I wouldn't want to start posting then break for a week and pick up again. So think early April for the next installment. Love, Bella


End file.
